101 Razones
by MaryBuck
Summary: Regina Mills y Emma Swan nacieron el mismo día, en el mismo hospital, separadas únicamente por el espacio que hay entre la habitación 108 y la 109 del Hospital Saint Vincent de Storybrook. Son tantas las cosas que las unen y sus familias tan cercanas, que deberían ser amigas. Pero esa es solo la teoría. AU SWANQUEEN (Adaptación).
1. Sinopsis

Hola de nuevo, volví con ésta adaptación del libro de Emma Mars, 101 Razones para odiarla, porque me enamoré de esta historia y me pareció que es perfecta para las personalidades de Regina y Emma, espero que les guste. Sé que tengo una historia congelada desde hace mucho tiempo pero la universidades y situaciones personales me impidieron seguirla, además de un bloqueo enorme que tuve.

Espero entonces remediarla con esta adaptación que decidí hacer, prometo intentar seguir con la otra, la idea no se me ha ido de la mente aún XD.

Sinopsis

Regina Mills y Emma Swan nacieron el mismo día, en el mismo hospital, separadas únicamente por el espacio que hay entre la habitación 108 y la 109 del Hospital Saint Vincent de Storybrook. Son tantas las cosas que las unen y sus familias tan cercanas, que deberían ser amigas. Pero esa es solo la teoría. En la práctica, el cariño que se profesan sus madres es inversamente proporcional al odio que se profesan las hijas.

Por lo demás, lo único que tienen en común estas dos mujeres es un cumpleaños que nunca tienen ganas de celebrar y una desmedida entrega a su trabajo en Gold & White Ediciones, en donde el destino les jugó la mala pasada de volverlas a juntar.

Ahora, si quieren conservar su trabajo como editoras, Regina y Emma tendrán que olvidar el pasado, demostrar que son un equipo y conseguir que un famoso y escurridizo escritor firme un contrato capaz de subsanar los apuros económicos de la editorial en la que trabajan. ¿Y quién sabe? A lo mejor durante su aventura son capaces de descubrir lo que sus madres saben desde hace años: _que del amor al odio hay solo un paso._


	2. 1 - PROBLEMAS CON EL PLURAL

Aquí el primer capítulo, espero les guste. XD

Los personajes no me pertenecen :( y la historia menos .-. yo solo juego con ellos, lo uní todo y salió esto ;)

* * *

 **Problemas con el Plural.**

Se suponía que aquel iba ser un día tranquilo, un viernes cualquiera de comienzos de mes. Las luces de Navidad estaban ya encendidas y las partidas de libros habían sido entregadas, listas para las compras compulsivas de aquella época del año. Así que solamente quedaba esperar a que llegaran las vacaciones para poder disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

La oficina estaba tranquila. Entre los empleados reinaba un ambiente festivo, casi somnoliento, que incitaba más al palique y los festejos típicos de los últimos estertores del año que a concentrarse en el trabajo. Todos estaban alegres, menos ella. Emma Swan, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de respirar tranquila esa semana. Aunque todavía era temprano, apenas las diez de la mañana, estaba nerviosa, inquieta como si en el aire reinara la pesadez que siempre antecede a una gran tormenta. Llevaba desde primera hora intentando concentrarse en su trabajo, pero después de varios intentos fallidos decidió salir del edificio y darse un respiro.

Comprendió que aquél iba a ser un invierno muy largo tan pronto empujó la puerta de entrada. Hacía tanto frío que Emma se lo pensó dos veces antes de dar un paso más y posar los pies sobre la nieve que había caído de madrugada. La última borrasca había azotado en los alrededores de Storybrook con tanta fuerza que la calle de la editorial amaneció envuelta en la blanca inquietante homogeneidad de un inmenso manto blanco. Se tapó los ojos con la mano, molesta por la claridad, mientras observaba a los operarios intentando desenterrar las aceras rociándolas de grandes paladas de sal.

Con dedos azulados ateridos por el frío, Emma se abotonó su abrigo negro cuando una ráfaga de viento helado le golpeó la cara. Busco el encendedor en su bolsillo y se llevó un cigarro a sus labios temblorosos, se trataba de la primera calada del día, pero sabía que su nerviosismo no le dejaría disfrutarla. Trató de no pensar en Regina Mills o en cómo se había vuelto una especialista en aniquilar sus nervios, pelea tras pelea. Últimamente eran tan frecuentes que ni siquiera fumar un cigarrillo conseguía relajarla del todo. Sólo por librarse de Regina se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de fingir un constipado e irse a casa, y ya estaba barajando los pros y contras cuando escuchó aquella voz amortiguada por una acolchada bufanda.

\- ¿Otra vez dándole al vicio?

La otra persona en cuestión apartó la mullida serpiente de lana que llevaba enroscada al cuello y dedico una radiante sonrisa.

\- Buenos días para ti también, Jones –

Killian Jones, nieto de uno de los fundadores de Gold & White Ediciones, un muchacho tan prepotente como guapo y arrogante. Era algo más joven que ella, pero poseía el culo más redondo y la sonrisa más seductora de toda la editorial. O al menos eso era lo que decía la estúpida votación de Navidad que los empleados hacían todos los años para elegir en los más guapos de la compañía. Emma consideraba esta votación más propia del patio del colegio que de una editorial con una larga y respetable trayectoria, pero participará sólo por la satisfacción que le daba ni ganar ni un voto al engreído de Jones.

Como era de esperar a que el año también era el favorito para ganar en todas las categorías, con el consecuente aumento de ego por parte del muchacho. Si uno de los efectos colaterales del engreimiento fuera la hinchazón, podrían haber encontrado una súper desarrollada cabeza de Killian Jones, flotando en el techo de la editorial.

Emma le miró con desdén arrastrando sus ojos por la figura del muchacho, como siempre hacía cuando se encontraban y él se empeñaba en flirtear sin obtener ningún resultado. De todos modos no parecía importarle demasiado porque ni un solo día había dejado de inspeccionarle el trasero cada vez que cruzaba el departamento de marketing donde él trabajaba. El muchacho estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano ella caería rendida a sus pies y por eso cada dos viernes, dos, literalmente se empeñaba en invitarla a cenar.

\- La clave está en dosificar para que luego no digas que soy insistente - argumentaba él con un descaro que arrancaba suspiros a todas, menos a ella.

Pero si algo había aprendido Emma durante su dilatada carrera amorosa era no dejarse deslumbrar por un buen trasero, un gran físico, la sonrisa perfecta o una cuenta bancaria, custodiada por los mejores asesores financieros del país.

Para mayor fastidio, aquel día era el segundo viernes de mes, así que su respuesta volvió a ser un rotundo y sincero NO, seguido de una mueca de hastío que Jones respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

El muchacho se enroscó de nuevo la bufanda, le guiñó uno de sus ojos de largas pestañas y cruzó las puertas del vestíbulo. Emma ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse. Dio en cambio la última calada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo sobre la nieve, tiró de la puerta de metal forjado y sintió una placentera olea de aire caliente acariciándole la cara. Hacía frío.

\- ¡Te digo que no está!

\- ¿Estás segura de que no la cambias de sitio?

\- ¡Claro que no! Te lo he dicho ya 4 veces. Aquí mismo. ¡Estaba aquí mismo!

Emma observó con cansancio la escena mientras colgaba su abrigo en el ruinoso perchero que tenían en su departamento y tuvo una incómoda sensación de Deja Vu. Era lo mismo de siempre, Regina perdía los nervios y acaba culpando a los demás de sus propios descuidos. Al final las cosas acababan apareciendo, especialmente en aquella oficina de tamaño reducido en la que tenían que convivir tres personas, pero Regina prefería hacer una escena en lugar de buscar con calma lo que ella misma había perdido.

\- Regina, ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre te pones de los nervios y al final las cosas acaban apareciendo? - le dijo, antes de sentarse con desgana frente su escritorio.

Emma le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo a Nova que parecía estar pasando un mal trago con lo ocurrido. En la editorial era ya un secreto a voces que Nova Shine no tenía demasiadas luces, sino más bien al contrario. Se trataba de una empleada mediocre, lenta, descuidada y con un cociente intelectual impropio de alguien que ocupa su puesto. Pero la muchacha era dulce y nunca había usado en su beneficio el hecho de que su padre fuera uno de los principales accionistas de la editorial.

A veces cuando la miraba, Emma no podía evitar preguntarse, cómo una criatura de apariencia tan angelical como Regina Mills, ojos como el chocolate, piel ligeramente bronceada, y un hermoso cabello tan oscuro como la noche, podía llegar a ser tan histérica. Había pasado mucho tiempo y no lo recordaba con claridad, pero estaba casi segura de que ya era así de insufrible desde la primaria, cuando Emma la torturaba, ganándose las reprimendas de sus madres.

\- ¿Pero es que no veis que el destino quiere que vuestras vidas estén conectadas? - solía decir la señora Mills, usando su flema más dramática - Tenéis que aprender a convivir, bastantes quebraderos de cabeza nos habéis causado ya.

Después buscaba la mirada aprobatoria de la señora Swan, que casi siempre la apoyaba con enérgicos asentimientos.

El odio que se profesaban sus hijas era inversamente proporcional al cariño que se demostraban las madres. Estas chiquilladas, como las habían bautizado sus progenitoras, fueron, durante muchos años, un recurrente tema de preocupación para las dos mujeres. Como era natural, ninguna comprendía que ellas pudieran ser mejores amigas, confidentes, y sus dos hijas enemigas testarudas. Sobre todo dadas las circunstancias, pues a todas luces parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en hacer que las vidas de sus hijas transcurrieran de forma paralela.

Regina Mills y Emma Swan nacieron el mismo día, en el mismo hospital, en habitaciones contiguas, separadas únicamente por el espacio que hay entre la habitación 108 y la 109 del Hospital Saint Vincent de Storybrook, pero atendidas por la misma comadrona y el mismo equipo médico.

Las pocas horas de diferencia entre los partos todavía eran motivo de jocosidad entre sus respectivas familias. También era famosa la historia de que sus madres se habían hecho amigas durante su estancia en el hospital, a base de pedirse disculpas en el pasillo del Saint Vincent por los llantos ensordecedores de las criaturas. Esa era la versión que les encantaba contar, aunque en realidad habían intimado años más tarde, tras coincidir en unas reuniones de mujeres aburridas con sus acomodadas vidas, que se juntaban para matar su tiempo libre realizando actividades caritativas.

Pero a pesar de la cercanía entre ambas mujeres, nadie consiguió limar la enemistad que se profesaban las niñas. El mismo día en que las presentaron, Emma acabó robando el inmenso lazo azul celeste que sujetaba la pelinegra coleta de Regina. Como represalia, Regina sustrajo los tornillos de la bicicleta de Emma, y el golpe fue tan sonado que todavía tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la frente como consecuencia de la caída.

Con el paso de los años, la situación no había mejorado, sino todo lo contrario, y en aquella fría mañana de invierno se podría decir que lo único que compartían era un cumpleaños que nunca tenían ganas de celebrar y una desmedida entrega a su trabajo en Gold & White, en donde el caprichoso destino las había vuelto a juntar.

\- ¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? - protestó Regina al ver que su archienemiga se inmiscuía en su discusión con Nova. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas con el enfado. - Porque creo que en ningún momento he pedido tu opinión. Además, ni siquiera sabes de qué estábamos hablando.

\- Cierto, no es mi entierro - contestó Emma, inmutable. Estaba más que acostumbrada a los dardos envenenados de Regina. Siempre iban dirigidos a ella aunque muy pocos hacían diana - , pero tus ataques de histeria nos afectan a todos. Me parece que eso es una vela enorme que debemos aguantar.

Nova Shine sonrió con disimulo, complacida con la respuesta y Regina bufó con tanta fuerza que consiguió apartarse el flequillo de la cara.

\- ¡Por fin! - exclamó de repente. Se agachó para abrir el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta de color limón, trufada de documentos.

\- ¿Quizá algún autor la cambió de sitio para vengarse por su estrepitoso fracaso? - se burló Emma al ver la carpeta que Regina había estado buscando. Tenía los dedos entrelazados, y jugó a trazar círculos con sus pulgares para hacer todavía más dramática la escena. - O quizá una ráfaga despiadada de viento decidió ponerla ahí pensando que estaría mucho más segura en el cajón de tu mesa, ¿verdad, Nova?

Su compañera de trabajo no contestó. Prefirió bajar la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa de complicidad que se le estaba dibujando en los labios. Sin embargo, el gesto no se le pasó desapercibido a Regina, que sintió ganas de vengarse espetándole a Nova lo que todos pensaban, incluida su adorada Claudia: que era la peor editora de Gold & White, que editores como ella no servían ni para corregir aburridas novelas de segunda categoría. Pero aunque ganas no le faltaron, Regina no era una persona rastrera y prefirió morderse la lengua.

De todos modos, Nova no era la culpable de su mal humor o de la frustración que sentía en ese momento. La pobre criatura ni siquiera tenía capacidad mental para hacer algo mal a sabiendas. No, la culpa, como siempre, la tenía Emma.

Regina la odiaba con toda su alma, y era extraño porque nunca había odiado a otra persona. El odio era un sentimiento completa y absolutamente reservado para ella, casi como un coto privado de caza.

¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado en Boston? Cuando aceptó el puesto que le ofrecieron en Gold & White, lo hizo siendo consciente de que Emma llevaba ya un par de años trabajando para la editorial. Pero en aquel momento su archienemiga estaba al frente de las oficinas de Boston, por lo que apenas pisaba la sede central y, cuando lo hacía, ni siquiera se veían, ya que trabajaban en proyectos diferentes.

Regina estaba tan convencida de que Emma era tan feliz en Boston, la ciudad de dónde provenía una rama de su familia, que su situación profesional no tenía por qué cambiar en mucho tiempo, y se sentía bien por ello, segura, relajada, como lo había estado durante su época universitaria, cuando por fin consiguió dar carpetazo a sus oscuros años de instituto y perder de vista la alargada sombra de Emma Swan.

Pero un buen día todo cambió. En una decisión tan prematura como inesperada, los jefes llegaron a la conclusión de que el trabajo de Emma era demasiado valioso para dejar que se desperdiciara en una delegación satélite. Así, sin previo aviso, ella apareció una mañana de marzo en la puerta de su despacho portando una pequeña maleta roja, su sonrisa más encantadora, e impaciente por regresar a Storybrook tras una dura experiencia profesional en la que había perdido varios kilos pero había ganado la confianza de sus superiores.

Regina no podía creer su mala suerte. Sin embargo, hizo propósito de enmienda y se convenció a sí misma de que partir de cero era solo cuestión de proponérselo. A partir de ese momento olvidaría las peleas y malentendidos con ella, archivándolos en el fichero mental etiquetado con la "P" de "pasado". Ahora eran adultas y debían comportarse como tal. Ahora tenían otras prioridades. Ahora habían madurado.

Ahora… no se soportaban. ¿A quién intentaba engañar?

Para ella Emma siempre iba a ser la niña caprichosa e irracional que le hizo la vida imposible hasta su dieciocho cumpleaños. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, y al parecer esa era una de ellas. Su odio estaba tan arraigado a lo más profundo de sus entrañas que cada vez que la miraba podía ver al mismísimo demonio disfrazado de ángel, de sonrisa encantadora, mirada penetrante, piernas largas, pantalones entubados y curvas imposibles. Porque Emma Swan era tan guapa que conseguía despertar tantos suspiros entre la población masculina como protestas entre la femenina. Sin embargo, Regina no se dejaba deslumbrar. Para ella no dejaba de ser una belleza americana típica, de esas que se ven en los concursos de belleza; gran apariencia exterior, hueca por dentro. Además, toda su vida se había comportado como tal.

Si hacía caso a los cotilleos que circulaban durante su etapa adolescente, se constataba que recién cumplidos los dieciocho, Emma se había acostado con todos los miembros del equipo de baloncesto de su instituto. Eran solamente rumores malintencionados, que formaban parte de la leyenda urbana del colegio en el que estudiaron ambas, pero a la pelinegra no le costaba demasiado imaginarlos como ciertos.

Ahora sus antiguos compañeros decían que Emma ya no era la misma que en sus años locos, que desde su entrada en la editorial poco quedaba de la chica de ideas extravagantes e impulsos salvajes. Quizá pudiera engañar al resto, pensaba Regina, pero no a ella. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que seguía siendo la chica popular, tan interesante como una hoja en blanco y tan profunda como una rueda de prensa de Paris Hilton. Ella todavía percibía los aires de grandeza que se daba. Podía olerlos, palparlos, casi los sentía en la punta de la nariz cuando Emma estaba presente. Eran aires de haber estado editando "ya sabes, obras aburridas", le había dicho el mismo día que llegó de Boston. Cuando lo que de verdad quería decir era que había estado trabajando en obras importantes, no como ella, que seguía enfrascada en manuales de cocina y tonterías por el estilo, buscando una oportunidad para ganarse la confianza de sus jefes.

Le bastó con recordar todo esto para sentir una furia interior muy difícil de controlar. Sus dedos estaban tan crispados que le costó doblar meticulosamente su falda larga antes de tomar asiento en su silla. Necesitaba calmarse, volver a su propio ser, para no caer en el error de iniciar otra pelea más. ¿Cuántas iban esa semana? Había perdido la cuenta y estaba cansada. ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de paz antes de que llegaran las vacaciones de Navidad?

\- ¿Café?

Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a su amigo Graham, asomando la cabeza. Se había olvidado de que habían quedado para hacer un descanso y tomar un café juntos.

\- Buenos días, chicas. - Saludó el muchacho a sus compañeras de trabajo.

Las dos estaban tan enfrascadas en sus tareas que lo saludaron con un _holagram_ rápido, todo junto, sin levantar la vista de los documentos que estaban leyendo.

\- Sí - replicó Regina, que sintió un inmediato alivio ante la oportunidad de salir de aquel despacho y respirar un poco de aire fresco. - No me vendría mal uno.

Graham no tardó ni cinco segundos en percibir el tono airado que había empleado su amiga para contestarle. El muchacho frunció el ceño, pero dirigió la mirada directamente hacia Emma, tanta era su certeza de que su mal humor tenía algo que ver con ella. Siempre tenía algo que ver con ella.

\- No dejes que se lo tome demasiado cargado, Gram - le advirtió Emma, sin molestarse en separar la mirada de los documentos que estaba ojeando—. Hoy los ánimos están algo exaltados. Una subida de tensión podría ser letal.

Aunque Graham reprimió una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron con diversión. Lo último que deseaba era ofender a su amiga, pero Emma siempre había sido de su agrado, y aunque entendía que el pasado podía ser una losa muy pesada, él siempre intentaba abrirle los ojos a Regina. En su opinión, Emma Swan no era solo una cara bonita, sino también una de las editoras más brillantes que había conocido. ¿Cómo podía estar su amiga tan ciega para no verlo?

Graham quiso contestar con un comentario ingenioso, pero inmediatamente sintió la furiosa mano de Regina tirando con fuerza de su manga para obligarle a salir del despacho.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Tan grave es? - le preguntó él, ya en el pasillo, camino de la máquina del café. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

Regina estaba fuera de sí. Caminaba muy deprisa y hacía aspavientos. Cuando llegaron al departamento de diseño su voz adquirió un tono tan alto y crispado que algunos empleados estiraron la cabeza para ver de dónde provenían los gritos.

\- ¡No la aguanto más!

\- Vale, bien, eso ya lo sabíamos. Ahora cálmate y cuéntame qué ha pasado.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Es estúpida, arrogante y está empeñada en amargarme la vida. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡No se lo voy a permitir! O me trasladan a mí o la trasladan a ella, pero yo ya estoy cansada de tener que aguantarla. Te juro que tengo al menos cien razones para odiarla.

\- Pues ella es encantadora contigo…

\- Ahí tienes la ciento uno.

Graham sintió ganas de reír, pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido dos cosas sobre la inquina de su amiga. La primera era relativizar los ataques de ira de Regina cada vez que el tema de Emma salía a colación. La segunda, y quizá la más importante, era un mandamiento que tanto él como Robin, el novio de Regina, seguían a pies juntillas: no tomarás el nombre de Emma Swan en vano. Las bromas o cualquier alivio cómico, por lo tanto, quedaban fuera de la ecuación en situaciones como esta.

Graham metió un par de monedas en la máquina de café y le tendió una bolsa de plástico.

\- Ten.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Robin me pidió que te la diera. Es una camiseta que me prestó la semana pasada.

Siempre que su trabajo se lo permitía, los chicos ocupaban las tardes de los sábados en jugar al fútbol. Decían que era para mantenerse en forma, aunque Regina sabía perfectamente que pasaban más tiempo bebiendo cervezas que sudando la camiseta. De cualquier manera, ni ella ni Kathryn, la novia de Graham, se quejaban.

Librarse de los chicos por una tarde significaba más tiempo libre para ellas y lo gradecían infinitamente.

\- Bien - contestó, tomando la bolsa. - ¿Pero la has escuchado? - insistió. - "No dejes que se lo tome muy cargado, Gram", "Hoy están los ánimos muy exaltados, Gram". ¡Ja! ¡Está coqueteando contigo!

El dedo índice de Regina se quedó suspendido en el aire, apuntando acusatoriamente la nariz del muchacho. Armándose de paciencia, él tomó su mano con cariño, la bajó y le dijo: - Eso sí que tiene gracia. Ahora resulta que la editora más guapa de Gold & White no tiene nada mejor que hacer que coquetear conmigo.

Fue un comentario inocente, aunque se arrepintió tan pronto como salió de sus labios. Por suerte para él, la pelinegra decidió hacer oídos sordos esta vez. Estaba concentrada en soplar su humeante café y de todos modos, empezaba a creer que Graham era un caso perdido. Si él no quería ver la realidad, se trataba de su problema, pero ella no se iba a dejar cegar por los aparentes encantos de su compañera de trabajo.

\- Lo que pasa es que no te has fijado en cómo te mira - le explicó entonces, - pero yo sí lo he hecho, así que ándate con ojo. Un día de estos te descuidas y te acorrala en el ascensor, ya lo verás.

Graham levantó una ceja y sin querer puso una sonrisa pícara, como si la idea no le desagradara en absoluto.

\- ¡Gram! - protestó ella. - ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Qué? Debes admitir que no estaría mal un encuentro en el trabajo con las cámaras de seguridad como únicos testigos, ¿hum?

\- ¡Tienes novia!

\- ¿Y qué? Estar a dieta no es impedimento para mirar la carta.

Regina le dio un codazo, pero sonrió con la broma. En el fondo, su amigo tenía razón. No estaría nada mal hacer algo así en el trabajo, pensó con picardía. Pero esto era algo que no le apetecía admitir ni delante de él ni delante de nadie, probablemente ni siquiera se lo diría mucho a sí misma, pensó mientras daba el primer sorbo a su café.

\- Mills, a mi despacho.

Regina se giró sobresaltada. Le pasaba lo mismo siempre que escuchaba aquella voz. La voz de su jefe era poderosa, tajante, no daba pie a réplicas y se puso en pie como movida por un resorte, igual que haría un soldado que acaba de ser llamado a filas.

La inesperada aparición de su jefe consiguió ponerla tan nerviosa que tuvo que concederse unos segundos para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Entonces se alisó la falda y salió detrás de las anchas espaldas de Rumple Gold, camino de su despacho. El descendiente del fundador de la editorial entró primero, pero ella prefirió quedarse en la puerta, esperando órdenes. Gold frunció sus pobladas cejas negras, extrañado, y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

\- Pase de una vez, Mills, no tenemos todo el día.

Las cortinas del ventanal del despacho no le habían permitido ver hasta ese momento que había otra persona esperando en el interior. Pero cuando Regina entró y vio quién estaba allí sentado, esperándolos, su cara adquirió una tonalidad todavía más pálida de lo normal. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Y por qué la estaba mirando así? Emma le sonrió con diversión, como si estuviera disfrutando de su cara de sorpresa.

—Tome asiento —le ordenó Gold.

Todavía desconcertada por lo extraño de la situación, Regina ocupó la silla que le indicó su jefe.

\- Presten atención, esto es importante. - La voz autoritaria del señor Gold pareció retumbar contra aquellas paredes pintadas de un inquietante blanco quirófano. El poderoso editor hizo una floritura con la mano y acto seguido un proyector fijado al techo escupió varias imágenes sobre una gigantesca pantalla. - Este es August Wood - afirmó, dando por sentado que ambas estaban familiarizadas con el retrato que apareció en la pantalla - un tipo sumamente caprichoso y uno de los autores más escurridizos con los que hemos trabajado en esta editorial. Premio Nacional de Literatura en 2009. Ha publicado algunas de las novelas de mayor renombre del país, aunque hace años que no escribe una triste línea y vive plácidamente en una pequeña localidad de la costa escocesa. Se rumorea que acaba de terminar una nueva novela y que todavía no ha cerrado ningún acuerdo editorial.

Las dos mujeres escucharon con total atención. Regina cazó a Emma mirándola una o dos veces de reojo, pero no apartó los ojos de la pantalla. Por el tono de voz de su jefe, sabía que se trataba de un asunto muy importante.

\- Como seguramente sabrán - continuó diciendo Gold - en los últimos cuatro años hemos sido incapaces de colocar una sola novela en la lista de las cien más vendidas. Esto nos ha puesto en una situación muy delicada. Hablando en cristiano: estamos en un verdadero aprieto financiero.

Regina tragó con dificultad al escuchar estas palabras. ¿Y si las había reunido allí para despedirlas? La crisis seguía azotando con fuerza la región. Ahora no se podía permitir el lujo de perder su trabajo. La ansiedad por descubrir el motivo de aquella reunión empezó a crecer en su interior, aunque prefirió dejar que Gold siguiera hablando. - Nuestra editorial amiga en Escocia nos ha informado de que Wood ha rechazado todas las propuestas que ha recibido hasta ahora. Parece no tener prisa por publicar su nueva obra, aunque estoy convencido de que acabará cediendo a las insistencias de su agente. Ese cabrón tiene tantas deudas que no parará hasta que consiga ordeñarle el último centavo. Wood es un perro viejo, un autor extraño, ¿comprenden? Pero, como todos los autores, tiene un talón de Aquiles y el suyo son las mujeres guapas. Presten atención porque aquí es donde ustedes dos entran en acción. Tendrán que vigilarle. Quiero una vigilancia día y noche, a todas horas, sin descanso. Vuelvan aquí cuando se sepan hasta la talla de su zapato y hayan usado toda esa información para hacerle firmar con nosotros. Me da igual cómo lo hagan, pero no quiero que regresen a los Estados Unidos hasta que ese cabrón haya firmado. El futuro de esta editorial depende de ustedes. ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- ¿Tendrán? - preguntó Regina con la cara desencajada.

\- ¿Vuelvan? - repitió Emma, no menos horrorizada que su compañera.

Rumple Gold las miró de hito en hito, como si no comprendiera qué parte de su mensaje no había quedado claro.

\- ¿Tienen algún problema con el uso del plural? - preguntó, con tono de pocos amigos. - Ya me han oído, ¿a qué están esperando? Parten para Escocia mañana por la mañana.

\- Pero… señor… nosotras —tartamudeó levemente Regina, impresionada por la noticia. No quería oponerse directamente a las órdenes de su jefe, pero aquello era demasiado injusto para quedarse callada.

\- Señorita Mills - se adelantó el editor - si piensa que no estoy familiarizado con lo que ocurre bajo el techo de mi editorial, está usted muy equivocada. Soy perfectamente consciente de los juegos de jardín de infancia que ustedes dos se traen entre manos, y debo decir que me importan un verdadero carajo. A partir de ahora, serán un equipo y trabajarán como tal. No habrá malas caras. No habrá protestas ni reclamaciones. No quiero escuchar una sola queja el tiempo que dure esta misión. Deberán aprender a trabajar juntas si quieren seguir trabajando para esta editorial. ¿Ha quedado suficientemente claro?

Las dos muchachas se miraron desconcertadas.

\- Cristalino, señor - dijo Emma.

\- Bien. Encontrarán un informe detallado sobre Wood en sus escritorios. Estúdienlo con atención antes de partir. Pueden retirarse.


	3. 2 - TIRA Y NO AFLOJES

Aquí un nuevo capítulo XD espero les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen :( y la historia menos .-. yo solo juego con ellos, lo uní todo y salió esto ;)

* * *

 **TIRA Y NO AFLOJES.**

No era un buen momento para quejarse. La situación no estaba para ponerse exquisita y Regina lo sabía mejor que nadie. Había leído las últimas actas, prácticamente las había estudiado, y los números no encajaban. Las ventas caían en picado año tras año ante la ausencia de interés de los lectores por las novedades que salían al mercado.

Estaban perdiendo músculo editorial, a los buenos autores ya no les interesaba trabajar con Gold & White, y la falta de liquidez había provocado que la empresa perdiese contacto con algunas de las librerías clave del país. Hacía meses que no se pagaban las cuotas que los grandes almacenes pedían por colocar las obras en los estantes más destacados, sobre todo los que conducían a las cajas registradoras o a las estanterías en las que figuraban los más vendidos. Eso significaba que los libros de Gold & White se habían vuelto invisibles, ya que ahora sus novelas se relegaban a las zonas menos frecuentadas de los puntos de venta. Incluso en la librería de su barrio se había encontrado con obras editadas por ella que estaban cubiertas de polvo, señal de que nadie las había tocado en meses. Si nadie las tocaba, ¿cómo iban a venderse?

Por si todo esto fuera poco, varios de sus mejores agentes literarios se habían marchado, seducidos por los generosos contratos que la competencia les ponía sobre la mesa. Así que al departamento de recursos humanos no le había quedado más remedio que contratar a novatos recién salidos de la universidad o de los másteres especializados. Todos ellos no eran sino mano de obra barata con mayor o menor talento, a cuyas espaldas recaía la titánica responsabilidad de modernizar una editorial milenaria, con la misma esperanza de vida de un dinosaurio a finales del Cretácico y la rapidez de reacción de un caracol.

A menudo Regina se quejaba de que la preparación que habían recibido había sido mínima, poco más que un curso acelerado de quince días cuyo contenido más útil eran consejos para lidiar con autores famosos. Autores famosos que, por cierto, ya no tenían. Los habían perdido a todos.

Para alguien como ella, esta exánime preparación había sido casi suficiente, pero no del todo, porque todavía se sentía una novata en el desempeño de su trabajo. Llevaba poco tiempo en la empresa y aunque había leído libros y manuales por su cuenta, nada podía compararse a la seguridad y experiencia que solo se adquiere con el paso de los años.

Regina estaba acostumbrada a destacar, ese era el verdadero problema. Lo único que nunca se le había dado bien eran los deportes, a los cuales tampoco prestaba demasiada atención, pues, francamente, consideraba primitiva la coordinación mano-ojo-pies y poco útil en el devenir de los días. La estimulación intelectual, en cambio, la motivaba de veras, y acostumbrada como estaba a destacar en este terreno, le resultaba muy frustrante sentirse en desventaja respecto a algunos de sus compañeros más veteranos.

Por si toda esta presión fuera poca, aquella era su primera misión comercial. Hasta el momento se había dedicado a ser asistente de editor. Hacía correcciones esporádicas, de vez en cuando emitía alguna opinión de dudoso calado y, si se le preguntaba, daba su punto de vista al departamento gráfico para el diseño de una portada. Pero Regina todavía no había conseguido el puesto de responsabilidad que tanto deseaba, el cargo de editora senior que ocupaba Emma Swan. Así que si renunciaba ahora o ponía pegas, perdería una oportunidad única. Una oportunidad que a lo mejor no volvería a presentarse. Justo al contrario que Emma. _Ella no lo necesita_ , pensó.

Emma había tenido ocasión de meterse a sus superiores en el bolsillo desempeñando una difícil misión en la sede de Boston. Se trataba de una pequeña delegación, tocada de muerte, por la que nadie apostaba un duro, pues casi desde sus comienzos sus cuentas figuraban en números rojos. Con la crisis azotando el corazón de la editorial, muchos tenían claro que Boston cerraría. A Swan la habían enviado allí meses antes para estimular el rendimiento de los trabajadores. Su labor consistía en sobrevivir o morir. Si sus esfuerzos no daban sus frutos y las ventas seguían descendiendo, la sede se cerraría, y su empleo quedaría en entredicho.

Y tal vez fue debido a un golpe de suerte o a un olfato de negocio que a Regina le costaba creer que tuviera, pero a los pocos meses de estar allí, la sede de Boston se hizo con los derechos de una de las obras de consulta más importantes de la historia bostoniana, un súperventas gracias a que lo habían incluido en el listado de obras obligatorias en los institutos de la comunidad. La editorial se llevaba cuantiosos beneficios de esta publicación, que servían como escudo defensor de la delegación bostoniana.

Por lo tanto, si alguien tenía que haberse quejado de aquel extraño emparejamiento era Emma, no ella. Pero la maldita tan sólo había rezongado un segundo y luego se había callado como una perra.

 _Como una perra_ , pensó, y el insulto emitido en silencio la alivió momentáneamente. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga antes de girar la llave con enfado para abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Hola! - la voz de Robin llegó desde el fondo de la casa.

Por la hora que era, debía de haber llegado unos minutos antes. Regina vio su cabeza asomándose por una de las puertas.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día? - le preguntó tras depositar un beso en su frente. - El mío ha sido una mierda. Esos malditos proveedores… ¡Se las saben todas, los cabrones!

Regina no contestó enseguida, quería disfrutar del efímero momento de paz que le reportaba llegar por fin a casa y recibir un cálido beso de su novio. Luego tiró su bolso en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá del salón, derrumbada. Se fijó en que Robin tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla derecha, la sangre reseca todavía teñía la parte más superficial de la herida.

\- ¿Han sido ellos? - bromeó, señalándola con el dedo.

El muchacho se llevó la mano a la herida y sonrió.

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿Los proveedores? No, no - negó, tomando asiento a su lado. - Es que esta mañana me he quedado dormido. Me he afeitado tan deprisa que casi me arranco la mejilla.

Regina hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa. Su novio era tan descuidado a veces que todavía le resultaba increíble que le hubieran asignado aquel trabajo de comercial de una empresa textil. No estaba mal para un novato que apenas llevaba dos años en la industria, se trataba de un trabajo estresante pero bien pagado, cuyo mayor inconveniente era que Robin tenía que pasar parte de la semana fuera de casa. Por suerte, no era nada que no quedara solucionado con un corto viaje en coche los viernes por la tarde y otro de vuelta los lunes, temprano por la mañana.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? - le preguntó mientras daba un mordisco voraz a un mendrugo de pan que había afanado en la cocina.

\- Me han dado una misión, en Escocia.

\- ¡Pero efo ef fantáftico! - Robin se levantó con excitación. Tenía la boca llena y expulsaba miguitas de pan al hablar. Su entusiasmo era normal, habida cuenta de que Regina llevaba meses quejándose de que no le asignaran tareas de mayor responsabilidad.

\- Con Emma Swan.

\- Oh - Robin se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, lentamente, con cara de circunstancias. - Pero no tiene por qué ser tan malo - le dijo entonces, tras tragar con dificultad - seguramente serán un par de semanas, podrás volver los fines de semana como hago yo y luego…

\- No se trata de la firma de un acuerdo, ese es el problema - le interrumpió ella. - Tenemos que vigilar al autor las veinticuatro horas. El mismísimo Rumple Gold nos ha ordenado que no regresemos hasta que sepamos la talla de su zapato. Literalmente. Si no conseguimos que firme, mi empleo corre peligro. No creo que pueda venir ni el día de Navidad.

Los ojos de Regina se posaron con tristeza sobre la alfombra. Sentía tanta rabia que no reparó en las pelotitas de polvo que se estaban formando en las esquinas, y eso era preocupante, porque ella era una entusiasta de la limpieza y el orden, los cuales, por cierto, traían sin cuidado a su querido novio.

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a ser perfectamente visibles en las esquinas de sus ojos, Robin la rodeó con su brazo y tiró de ella hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en su pecho.

\- Vamos, anímate - le dijo, sacudiéndola con suavidad primero, acariciando su melena oscura después. - Sé que Emma no es tu persona favorita, pero seguro que luego no es para tanto. - Trató de ser positivo, pero sus palabras sonaban huecas, carentes de energía, como si ni siquiera él tuviera demasiada fe en ellas. - ¿Cuándo os marcháis?

\- Mañana.

Robin esbozó un gesto de preocupación que Regina no fue capaz de ver, apoyada como estaba contra su pecho. Pero su desasosiego duró apenas unos segundos, ya que pronto quedó reemplazo por una sonrisa pícara. Y es que iba a ser muy interesante ver a su novia peleándose todo el día con la persona que más odiaba del mundo. En ese momento tuvo tentaciones de preguntarle si ya se lo había contado a Graham, pues se moría de ganas por intercambiar impresiones con su amigo. Pero finalmente se limitó a callar y sonreír, aliviado de que Regina no pudiera ver su cara en ese momento.

...

Emma cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su casa y se topó de bruces con su rutina. El vestíbulo era pequeño, funcional, y se encontraba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Palpó la pared de la izquierda para dar con el interruptor de la luz, y mientras lo hacía advirtió aquel desagradable olor a cerrado y a nicotina reconcentrada. Otra vez había olvidado abrir las ventanas para airear la casa.

Eso le hizo coquetear con la idea de dejarlas abiertas toda la noche, en pleno invierno, con la esperanza de coger un catarro monumental que le impidiera emprender aquel viaje con Regina Mills. Pero desechó rápidamente la idea. Conociendo a Gold, no iba a funcionar. Seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo; luego la atiborraría a paracetamol y finalmente le enviaría una bolsa de agua caliente para evitar sentirse culpable de haberle obligado a ir. Pero acabaría yendo, y de propina se llevaría el catarro y el malestar general. Así que era preferible dejar las cosas tal cual y abrir la ventana tan solo un rato, el suficiente para deshacerse de aquel olor a taberna.

Escuchó el maullido de un gato y los ruidos de unas sigilosas pezuñas caminando en dirección hacia ella. El animal ronroneó en señal de bienvenida mientras se restregaba contra su pierna.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Sí, te entiendo, yo también.

Se agachó para recogerlo y le acarició el suave pelaje negro mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de una lata de alimento para gatos. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. A aquellas horas del día solo la llamaban a casa dos personas: o bien se trataba de Ruby, que solía llamar a horas intempestivas, o de su madre, que la tendría colgada al teléfono al menos durante media hora, con el estómago rugiendo. Tenía demasiada hambre para aguantar tanto tiempo, así que echó un vistazo a la pantalla del aparato y comprobó que se trataba de Ruby.

\- Tengo mucha hambre, habla rápido o te cuelgo - dijo, nada más descolgar el teléfono.

\- Hola para ti también, extraña. Mi día bien, gracias.

Emma suspiró con cansancio. Por un momento se había olvidado de lo mucho que le reconfortaba escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga cuando estaba estresada. Se dejó caer sobre la butaca que tenía al lado y encendió la lámpara que normalmente utilizaba para leer.

\- Perdona, es que he tenido un día horrible. No me hagas mucho caso.

\- Veamos, es viernes. - Ruby hizo una pausa al otro lado del hilo telefónico, estaba pensando. - ¿Otra pelea con Jones?

\- Ojalá - afirmó con cansancio. - Jones es lo mejor que me ha pasado hoy, te lo aseguro. Me voy mañana a una misión comercial.

\- ¿Y esas son las malas noticias? Nena, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando te suban el sueldo? ¿Cortarte las venas?

\- Con Regina Mills. Tengo que viajar con ella.

Por un momento el silencio fue tan intenso que Emma pensó que su amiga había colgado.

\- Ruby, ¿sigues ahí?

\- Sí, estoy aquí - contestó por fin, con la respiración agitada. - He cogido el abrigo. En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa. Prepárate: nos vamos de copas.

\- Ruby no…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora sí que había colgado.

...

\- Esperaremos un rato más, por si acaso.

Regina miró de nuevo su reloj de pulsera e interpretó como un mal presagio que el primer día de misión juntas, Emma llegara tarde. Había pasado los últimos diez minutos tratando de entretener a Bella, la secretaria del departamento, y lo había hecho con una de esas conversaciones vacías que tan nerviosa la ponían. Que si el tiempo estaba muy malo, que mañana hará bueno aunque puede que nieve un poco más y se dice que este año no tendremos verano. Le agotaba el simple hecho de escucharse a sí misma diciendo tanta tontería.

\- Será mejor que dejemos los bañadores enmoheciéndose en el desván - bromeó Bella. Y ella le había reído la gracia, no le quedó más remedio, pero diez minutos más tarde, la gracia no parecía ya tan graciosa y las dos mujeres se habían quedado sin tema de conversación.

La secretaria estaba hojeando una de las estúpidas revistas de cotilleos que tanto odiaba, mientras ella no dejaba de preguntarse a qué se debía el retraso de Emma. Bella parecía tranquila; no había mencionado el retraso y tampoco parecía molesta con la espera. Pero a ella sí le incomodaba. De hecho, le fastidiaba tanto que pronto empezó a merodear con nerviosismo de un lado para otro, con tal determinación que cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba testando la resistencia de las baldosas del suelo mientras escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj que pendía de la pared. De vez en cuando, la secretaria levantaba los ojos de la revista disimuladamente, como sorprendida por su alteración, pero no decía nada. Se limitaba a pasar las páginas sin inmutarse, poniéndola todavía más nerviosa.

Ya llevaba más de quince minutos de retraso.

\- No hay prisa, Regina. - le dijo por fin Bella - Es sábado por la mañana y a veces estas cosas llevan su tiempo. Emma lo sabe de sobra.

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa forzada, inestable en las comisuras de sus labios. Cuando el reloj de pared le indicó que había alcanzado los veintitrés minutos de retraso, Emma entró súbitamente en la habitación.

\- ¡Por el amor de dios, ya era hora!

Emma tenía demasiada jaqueca para contestar de inmediato. La noche anterior se les había ido de las manos, como ocurría siempre que Ruby intentaba consolarla por algo y la velada acababa convirtiéndose en una competencia de chupitos acompañada de los lloriqueos de su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me quiere a mí, eh? Se van conmigo a la cama, pero se casan con otras - protestaba Ruby.

\- Claro que te quieren, no digas tonterías. Tan solo estás atravesando una mala racha.

\- ¡Una mala racha de dos años!

\- Igualmente, mala racha.

En esto derivaban, más o menos, todas sus conversaciones etílicas desde que el mundo era mundo y desde que Ruby había cortado con su último y casi único novio. Los rollos de una noche no contaban para ella.

El ritual era siempre el siguiente: una de las dos tenía un problema, la otra se empeñaba en regarlo con alcohol y acababan hablando de las desdichas sentimentales de Ruby. Daba igual lo grave que fuera el problema inicial. Emma estaba casi segura de que el día en que se murieran sus padres, se emborracharían y acabarían hablando de los no-novios de Ruby, de los no-esposos de Ruby.

Era su amiga y la quería, pero a veces le entraban ganas de pedirle a la providencia que estuviera emparejada para cuando llegara este momento. De lo contrario, tendría que matarla. Y costear tres entierros simultáneos crearía un agujero importante en su cuenta bancaria.

Emma inspeccionó a Regina con los ojos entrecerrados y le dedicó una cansada sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Mills. Me alegra ver que esta noche has descansado lo suficiente para ladrarme de buena mañana. - le contestó con sorna. Se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó en el perchero y tomó asiento al lado de la secretaria - Perdona el retraso, Bella, anoche no pude dormir demasiado.

Regina la miró fascinada. Aquello era imperdonable. Ella había tenido insomnio miles de veces y nunca había llegado tarde a una cita importante.

\- ¿Estuviste en el Rabbit Hole? - preguntó la secretaria - ¿Qué tomaste? El cubata de ron me sienta como una patada en el estómago.

Este fue el peor comentario que Bella podría haber hecho. El Rabbit Hole era el bar que había enfrente de la casa de Emma, que tenía un piso alquilado muy cerca de la editorial. Regina se había pasado por allí apenas un par de veces, pero sabía que muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo tenían por costumbre ir después del trabajo, lo cual no era excusa para haber salido de copas la noche antes de una misión tan importante. Y ahora incluso la secretaria se lo tomaba a guasa.

Estaba tan enfadada que posó firmemente las manos sobre la mesa, provocando un ruido seco que sobresaltó a las dos mujeres. Después se inclinó ligeramente hacia ellas con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Estoy convencida de que el mundo del Rabbit Hole y sus diferentes bebidas alcohólicas es apasionante, pero si no os importa me gustaría empezar ya. Algunas llevamos horas despiertas y hemos estado esperando casi media hora.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Emma hizo un gesto con la cabeza que invitaba a la secretaria a no darle mayor importancia al desagradable comportamiento de la pelinegra. Así que Bella se levantó, les entregó unas inmensas bolsas de plástico y comenzó a hablar.

\- De acuerdo, vayamos al grano – dijo - Esta es una versión extendida del material que os dejamos ayer sobre vuestras mesas. Cada bolsa contiene una edición de bolsillo con las obras de Wood publicadas hasta el momento, una recopilación de las entrevistas que ha concedido a diferentes medios de comunicación y una pequeña lista de detalles personales que os podrían ser útiles. Por desgracia, apenas sabemos nada sobre él, pero es mejor que no saber nada. Deberíais estudiar lo poco que hay. Será vuestra única arma cuando os acerquéis a él en Escocia.

Las dos muchachas asintieron con severidad.

\- También he incluido vuestros billetes de avión - siguió explicándoles la secretaria - En el aeropuerto os recogerá un chófer que tiene órdenes de llevaros hasta la sede de Lovell & Hayes en Edimburgo. Allí os está esperando Tim. Mastica un poco de español, porque estuvo unos años veraneando por estos rumbos. Él os dará las indicaciones pertinentes para llegar hasta Durness.

\- ¿Durness? - preguntó Regina, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es donde vive Wood, ¿verdad? - Emma buscó con la mirada la confirmación de la secretaria.

\- Así es. Está todo en las indicaciones que se os dieron anoche.

 _Touché._

Acababa de hacer el ridículo delante de la secretaria, y a Regina le pareció que Emma había ganado el primer asalto. Era tal su desconcierto que abrió la carpeta en busca del nombre de la ciudad. El día anterior había leído al menos tres veces el contenido de aquellos papeles, pero no había visto nada acerca de Durness. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Era perfectamente visible. Estaba escrito en letras rojas, justo en el encabezado de la primera hoja, donde se especificaba la dirección del escritor.

 _Buen trabajo, Regina._

\- Bien, creo que eso es todo - dijo Bella, dando su tarea por finalizada - ¿Alguna duda?

¿Sólo "alguna"? ¡Ella tenía cientos de preguntas! Pero se las tragó todas porque había metido la pata una vez y tenía miedo de volver a hacerlo.

\- No, ninguna - contestó Emma.

\- Buena suerte entonces, chicas. ¡Fichad a ese bastardo! - bromeó la secretaria antes de guiñarles un ojo y salir por donde había entrado media hora antes.

Regina comenzó a recoger sus cosas en silencio bajo la mirada atenta de Emma, que ya estaba preparada para partir. Se fijó en que llevaba de nuevo la minúscula maletita roja que le había visto tras su regreso de Boston. Ella, en cambio, parecía un soldado con aquella inmensa maleta tamaño familiar. Se imaginó con pesar que la propia Emma habría cabido en ella. Pero no era su culpa no haber encontrado una más pequeña en toda la casa. ¡El maldito Robin las había roto todas!

A Emma le divirtió ver que Regina se desequilibrara al tratar de bajar aquel maletón por el pequeño escalón que había a la entrada de su oficina. Estaba roja, congestionada por el esfuerzo, y parecía tan patosa que podría haberla considerado un ser adorable de no ser porque se trataba de ella. Aun así se acercó y tiró de la maleta hasta que consiguieron sacarla entre las dos al pasillo.

\- ¿Lista? - le preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

Regina la miró sorprendida, no solo por la ayuda que le acababa de prestar, sino también por la pregunta. ¿Estaba lista? No, en absoluto, pero iba a ocurrir, tanto si lo quería como si no, y algo en los ojos de Emma consiguió transmitirle un poco de paz. Iba a darle las gracias por haberla ayudado, pero la interrumpió la voz de Graham.

\- Menos mal que estás aquí, tenía miedo de que ya te hubieras ido.

\- ¡Gram! ¿Qué milagro verte por aquí? Es sábado.

\- Nada, necesitaba acabar un papeleo que tenía que estar listo cuanto antes y de paso, he venido a despedirme. Me alegro de que todavía no os hayáis ido - dijo el muchacho.

\- Es que tuvimos un ligero retraso - contestó Regina, arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que miraba con intención a su compañera.

Emma comprendió la indirecta: la tregua se había acabado y se dio cuenta de que sobraba. Así que se disculpó, dijo que esperaría fuera y desapareció camino de los ascensores.

\- Espero que no te metas en líos - le dijo Graham, cuando se quedaron a solas. - Y si te metes en líos, me llamas.

\- ¿Cuándo no he tenido cuidado?

\- Nunca, pero prométemelo igualmente.

\- Tranquilo, estaré bien - dijo. Y por un momento, al posar su mirada en la espalda de Emma, supo que sí, que, a pesar de todo, iba a estar bien. - Y si no, siempre puedo matarla.

\- ¡Regi!

\- Lo sé, lo sé...


	4. 3- LA TEORÍA DE LA PECA

Lo siento, lo siento, se que la demora fue mucha pero estuve ocupada con la universidad y mi trabajo pero bueno... aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y se diviertan como yo XD.

Los personajes no me pertenecen .-. yo solo juego con ellos, uní las historias y salió esto XD

* * *

 **LA TEORÍA DE LA PECA**

En comparación con las oficinas que Gold & White tenía en Storybrook-Maine, la delegación escocesa de Lovell & Hayes, la editorial amiga que publicaba sus obras en Gran Bretaña, era un sitio muy tranquilo, el destino indicado para el viejo Timothy, un editor demasiado activo para retirarse y demasiado vago para seguir el ritmo del cada vez más agresivo mercado editorial.

Todo lo que Timothy conocía de internet era el iconito del Outlook Express que había en el escritorio de su ordenador. Sabía dónde pulsar para que el programa se abriera y que las teclas de Enviar y Recibir servían, básicamente, para mantener el contacto con la central. Pero no se le podía pedir mucho más. A sus setenta y tres años ese era todo su conocimiento de las nuevas tecnologías.

En una ocasión, un listillo de la central de Londres había tratado de enzarzarse en una discusión con él sobre libros electrónicos y su importancia en el futuro del mercado editorial. Pero Timothy, que no tenía ni idea de lo que eran los libros electrónicos, había zanjado el tema diciendo que no era su especialidad, aunque en su humilde opinión dudaba de que el futuro de las editoriales estuviera en publicar libros de una materia tan aburrida como la electrónica.

Timothy tenía suerte de que la familia Lovell, principal accionista de Lovell & Hayes, le tuviera un cariño especial. Y es que el experimentado editor era el empleado en activo más antiguo de la editorial. No por nada había sido contratado a la edad trece años para redactar con plumilla y una letra angulosa, casi gótica, las cartas de agradecimiento que se enviaban a los lectores que habían intentado contactar con los autores.

Pero los tiempos habían cambiado. Ahora los agradecimientos se escribían por e-mail siempre que era posible. Y si no lo era, se imprimía una plantilla redactada en el ordenador, aparato con el cual nunca había hecho buenas migas el viejo Timothy.

Como estaba demasiado oxidado para tener responsabilidades de verdad, el encargado del departamento de recursos humanos le había puesto al frente de la delegación de Edimburgo, donde podía beber cerveza a granel con otros colegas del gremio, atender de vez en cuando la llegada de algún novato enviado desde la central y, básicamente, darse a la buena vida de editor destinado en un puesto tranquilo. En Escocia lo único estresante que podía ocurrir era una firma de libros. Y eso sucedía de manera muy esporádica.

En ese momento estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma a su hipercalórico desayuno: un café con aguardiente acompañado de unos grasientos huevos escalfados con bacon, que encargaba todas las mañanas en la cafetería de enfrente. Su hinchada barriga colgaba hasta su regazo y los tirantes que sujetaban su pantalón se ponían más tensos con cada bocado que daba.

Colocada sobre un aparador había una vieja radio que escupía las notas del único éxito de The Bobbetts, un grupo de la década de los cincuenta. Timothy estaba hojeando el periódico con los dedos manchados de grasa de beicon cuando escuchó aquel estruendo que le hizo ponerse en guardia. Sonaba como una manada de ciervos subiendo unas escaleras.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par cuando las bisagras de la puerta de entrada cedieron y dos muchachas salieron disparadas sobre la mesa, llevándose por delante el café y los huevos escalfados. El viejo editor permaneció sentado un minuto, perplejo. En todos los años que había trabajado para aquella editorial había visto muchas cosas, algunas de ellas verdaderamente desagradables, pero jamás había visto a dos chicas retándose a una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero.

Por suerte para todos, las muchachas parecían encontrarse bien. Un poco doloridas por el impacto, pero con energía suficiente para echarse la culpa una a la otra.

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

\- ¿Yo? ¡No fui yo la que tuvo la brillante idea de echar una carrera!

\- ¡Lo dije de broma!

\- ¡Pues no parecía una broma cuando empezaste a correr!

\- ¡Señoritas, por favor, cálmense! - El bigotito nevado de Timothy osciló con enfado sobre su labio superior. Se levantó con pesadez y se acercó a las muchachas para comprobar que no tenían contusiones de gravedad. De lo contrario, tendría que llamar a un médico y no era buen amigo de los matasanos. Al ver que se encontraban en perfecto estado, meneó la cabeza con desconcierto y siguió hablando: - Si se dedican a las carreras es normal que acaben estrellándose.

Regina y Emma no contestaron. Se sintieron demasiado avergonzadas al darse cuenta de que alguien había presenciado su carrera y el golpe en el que desembocó. Emma aprovechó el silencio para sacarse un trozo de beicon que se había quedado pegado a la pechera de su chaqueta.

\- Ustedes deben de ser Swan y Mills - dijo Timothy en un español perfecto, aunque cargado de acento, tendiéndoles la mano afablemente para romper el hielo - La verdad, no acostumbro a que mis huevos terminen por los suelos…

Emma contuvo una carcajada. Luego lo que tuvo que contener fue un quejido de dolor cuando Regina le propinó un pisotón.

\- Debe disculpar nuestra entrada. - se apresuró a decir Regina - Normalmente no nos comportamos como chiquillas.

\- Y lamentamos también lo de sus huevos - añadió Emma con una sonrisa.

\- Y lo de la puerta.

Timothy se tiró del bigote. Sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión al contemplarlas. Parecían dos buenas muchachas y claramente había una energía extraña entre ellas.

\- No os disculpéis por el desayuno. - dijo finalmente - ¡Pero debéis disculparos por tratarme de usted! Soy viejo, pero no un anciano.

El editor se dirigió pesadamente hacia su escritorio, aunque a medio camino no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo su malogrado desayuno, desparramado por el suelo. Sus tripas protestaron con tal intensidad en el interior de su inmensa barriga que llegó a plantearse si habría alguna forma de comerse los huevos. Suponía que no era lo más recomendable, dada la cantidad de polvo que había en aquella oficina.

El cajón del escritorio renqueó quejumbrosamente al abrirse y de él sacó lo que parecía un trozo de periódico arrugado.

\- Bueno, aquí tenéis: las señas de vuestro palacio - bromeó con ganas, antes de tendérselo a Emma, para fastidio de Regina - No esperéis nada del otro mundo, jovencitas: el presupuesto era muy ajustado. De todos modos, creo que allí os encontraréis muy a gusto. Se trata de una agradable posadita en la plaza central de Durness. La familia es amiga mía y os tratarán a cuerpo de rey. Si tenéis cualquier problema, podéis acudir a ellos. El viejo Winehouse es la persona indicada para guiaros por la zona. Para cualquier otra cosa, este es mi número de teléfono - les entregó su tarjeta de visita - No se tarda mucho en llegar y estoy disponible las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Habéis comprendido?

Tim sabía por experiencia que las nuevas generaciones de editores eran muy dadas a la dispersión, así que esperó a que las chicas asintieran para seguir hablando. Quería asegurarse de que le estaban prestando atención.

\- Para llegar hasta allí tan solo tenéis que coger el tren de las diecisiete horas en la Estación de Waverley. Estos son vuestros billetes. El centro de Durness es tan pequeño que me sorprendería que no os dierais de bruces con la posada de Little Winehouse, aunque apostaría un brazo a que algún miembro de la familia se presentará en la estación para ayudaros con las maletas. Bien, creo que eso es todo… ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- De nuevo Regina tuvo miles de preguntas pujando por salir de sus labios y una vez más, no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a su compañera con impaciencia, como si esperara que ella compartiera las mismas dudas y las formulara en voz alta. Para su descontento, los labios de Emma solo se movieron para dedicarle una sonrisa al viejo editor y darle las gracias. Nada de preguntas.

\- ¿Es que tú nunca tienes dudas? - le recriminó Regina tan pronto salieron de la oficina y empezaron a bajar las escaleras, camino de la calle. Los humedecidos tablones de madera crujían bajo sus pies a cada paso que daba.

\- ¿Dudas? ¿A qué te refieres? - Emma iba detrás y no parecía comprenderla. Frunció el ceño y al caminar escuchó el crujido de otro escalón.

\- Preguntas, cosas que no te han quedado claras, ¿nunca tienes ninguna?

Emma se encogió de hombros. - Yo creo que está todo muy claro.

Las dos chicas permanecieron el resto del trayecto en silencio. Las escaleras de aquel edificio estaban tan viejas que la madera podía ceder en cualquier momento. Ambas estaban muy concentradas en mirar dónde pisaban, hasta que se escuchó aquel chasquido, seguido de un ruido seco.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Emma miró por encima del hombro de Regina, que iba delante. La madera había cedido bajo su peso y su pie se había quedado encajado en uno de los peldaños.

Aquella situación era perfecta para burlarse de ella, y en cualquier otro momento seguramente lo habría hecho, pero como ya había tenido suficiente con la carrera, se contuvo. A veces era agotador comportarse de una manera tan inmadura. De todos modos, Regina sacó rápidamente el pie del escalón y siguió andando con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Por supuesto que estoy bie…

Pero eso fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de dar con su trasero en el suelo. La pelinegra resbaló con la nieve que había cuajado a la entrada del edificio. Era una escena francamente cómica verla rodeada de hielo, abrazada a la bolsa que le había entregado Belle antes del viaje, y con gesto de no comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Emma hizo el ademán de ayudarla, pero ella se levantó rápidamente, enfadada.

\- Sé hacerlo sola, gracias.

Se sentía humillada. Pocas veces se había sentido tan patosa como aquel día y no estaba de humor para dejarse ayudar, sobre todo si la ayuda provenía de su enemiga. Pero a Emma no le importó lo más mínimo su desairada contestación. Se limitó a poner cara de absoluta indiferencia y acto seguido metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para extraer el paquete de cigarrillos.

\- Más te vale fumar ahora, porque cuando lleguemos a Durness no esperes fumar en mi habitación - le advirtió Regina, que ya se había puesto en pie.

Emma dio una profunda calada antes de contestar.

\- ¿Tu habitación?

\- Sí, al menos en la mía. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras en la tuya, pero en la mía no esperes entrar con eso.

En los labios de Emma se dibujó una sonrisa misteriosa, como la de alguien que conoce un secreto demasiado suculento para compartirlo de inmediato. Meneó la cabeza con descrédito, dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y echó a andar por la nieve tras los pasos de la morena, que se dirigió a la estación de tren, cojeando de dolor.

...

Había algo en los viajes en tren que siempre la ponían melancólica. Regina nunca había sabido la causa. Tal vez era por el paisaje, que pasaba deprisa pero no lo suficientemente para no poder fijarse y eso le recordaba a la vida misma. Podía pasarse horas enteras mirando por la ventanilla. Sentía que el monótono traqueteo del tren le ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos, que aquel día eran muy caóticos y confusos.

Por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender, se había puesto a pensar en Robin, en su pasado, presente y planeado futuro. Desde el momento en el que se conocieron, en su época universitaria, ambos habían trazado una línea muy clara. Tenían planes y disfrutaban teniéndolos. Sabían cuántos hijos iban a tener, cómo los iban a llamar, qué estudiarían, qué casa comprarían cuando la suya fuera insuficiente para alojar a los nuevos miembros de la familia… Había momentos en los que incluso jugaban a adivinar cómo serían sus rasgos o la curvatura de sus sonrisas. Ambos creían saber, en resumen, el cauce que seguirían sus vidas e incluso la de su descendencia.

Para su tranquilidad, Robin y ella eran iguales, por eso le había elegido (¿o había sido él quien la había elegido?) y ella siempre se había sentido a gusto con la seguridad que le reportaba esta vida. No hacía falta ponerlos por escrito, pero ambos tenían bien claros sus objetivos, sabían cuáles eran y cómo conseguirlos.

Regina estaba a punto de convertirse en la antítesis de su madre, una mujer caótica y espontánea con quien nunca había congeniado en exceso y a quien no deseaba imitar. Eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. En cierto modo, no parecerse a su madre se había convertido en una de sus metas principales en la vida. El único inconveniente era que en los últimos meses había empezado a olvidarse de por qué planeaban tanto, del motivo por el cual era necesario llevar aquel orden tan taxativo y estudiado. Así, casi sin darse cuenta, había permitido que la asolaran infinidad de dudas sobre si realmente valía la pena vivir el presente proyectando el futuro.

Se acordaba a menudo de aquella famosa frase de John Lennon, en la que el cantante advertía de que _la vida es eso que pasa mientras planeas el futuro_ , y no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta qué punto estaba cayendo en esta trampa.

Lo único cierto era que sus compromisos laborales parecían cada día más exigentes. Robin pasaba fuera toda la semana lectiva y ella se vería obligada a hacerlo si aspiraba a convertirse en una editora senior. Tenían los fines de semana para estar juntos, pero normalmente estaban tan cansados que la única excusa que encontraban para levantarse del sofá era visitar la nevera o cambiar el DVD. Del sexo ya no valía la pena hablar. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se habían tocado espontáneamente, sin tenerlo marcado en una agenda, aunque estaba casi segura de que había sido el verano anterior, cuando los dos habían acabado borrachos por insistencia de Juan y José, los hermanos gemelos de Robin, que consiguieron rellenar una y otra vez sus copas, a poco que se despistaran.

Así que no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso se estaba convirtiendo en una persona triste, en alguien gris y monótono, sin más aspiraciones que hacer lo correcto y llevar la vida aburguesada y vacía en la que habían caído tantas otras mujeres de su entorno.

Quizá porque no tenía otra cosa con la que entretenerse, en ese momento observó a Emma y se preguntó si ella se sentiría igual. Estaba en el asiento de enfrente, escuchando música con los cascos, y su pie daba pequeños golpes en el suelo al compás de las notas. Parecía tan ajena a los pensamientos que la estaban consumiendo que Regina no pudo evitar sentir envidia de la paz que transmitía su rostro. Emma sonreía, como si estuviera disfrutando con intensidad de la música. Le pareció ver que sus labios se movían ligeramente, tarareando la canción que estaba escuchando. Se fijó en su peca, una peca rebelde, nacida en el trazado de los labios. Había que fijarse mucho para notarla, demasiado teniendo en cuenta dónde se encontraba, y llegó a la conclusión de que, casi con total seguridad, muchas personas cometerían el error de mirar fijamente los labios de Emma por culpa de esa peca. ¿Le haría eso sentir incómoda?

En cualquier caso, se trataba de una peca bonita, se podría decir que era incluso sexy. Quien quiera que la hubiera puesto allí, había hecho un gran trabajo, pensó, y después se dedicó varios minutos a observarla sin que su dueña se diera cuenta. Fue tiempo suficiente para que llegara a una conclusión todavía más importante que la de la peca: Emma era feliz. Era un espíritu libre, la persona más descerebrada y a la vez más cabal que había conocido. Y, francamente, Regina no sabía si odiarla o admirarla por ello. Tal vez el secreto residía en hacer ambas cosas.

...

\- Y esta es su habitación.

El señor Winehouse había ido a recogerlas a la estación, tal y como Timothy había predicho. Se trataba de un hombre tranquilo, de piel curtida, expresión afable y un acento escocés cerrado que les costaba mucho comprender. Por suerte, hablaba poco y lo poco que decía casi siempre era para dar información práctica. Nada más verlas las puso al tanto de que en Durness vivían aproximadamente cuatrocientas personas, por lo que con esa densidad de población no debían asustarse si al cabo de unas pocas horas ya las conocía todo el mundo.

Este dato les hizo sentir un poco inquietas porque no sabían hasta qué punto eran buenas o malas noticias. Con un autor como August Wood, cabía esperar cualquier cosa. Tal vez se sintiera halagado al descubrir que dos señoritas estaban intentando dar con sus pasos. O tal vez, y esto era lo más probable, consideraría aquella visita como una intromisión en su privacidad y les pediría, de malas maneras, que desaparecieran para siempre de los Highlands escoceses.

Tardaron dos minutos de reloj en llegar desde la estación hasta la hospedería del señor Winehouse. La Posada de Little Winehouse era un edificio de piedra y tejado vertical diseñado especialmente para la lluvia. El lugar era un poco húmedo pero acogedor, y se encontraba en la plaza del pueblo de Durness; plaza que, por cierto, consistía en una fuente, una farola y dos casas que la rodeaban, entre las cuales se encontraba el hogar del médico del pueblo.

El señor Winehouse abrió la puerta principal, cuyo cristal lucía unas ridículas cortinas de cuadros escoceses con estampaciones ecuestres, y subió las escaleras camino del primer piso. Al llegar a la habitación número tres, se detuvo y posó la maleta de Regina en el suelo, la única con la que había cargado todo el trayecto, ya que Emma portaba la suya sin mayores problemas. Abrió una puerta de madera rústica y les enseñó lo que se encontraba tras ella. No era una mala habitación, pero a simple vista resultaba demasiado tosca. Tenía dos camas separadas por una minúscula mesita de noche en la que titilaba una lámpara de tulipa amarillenta. Un armario y un escritorio con su correspondiente silla componían el resto del mobiliario de aquella habitación decorada con un horrible gusto lugareño que incluía un papel de pared de coloridas y gigantescas flores ornamentales.

Emma caminó con seguridad hacia el interior y depositó su maletita rosa sobre la colcha de una de las camas.

\- Bien, nos vemos luego, Swan - se despidió Regina con alivio, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y mirar al posadero con una sonrisa triunfal.

Su reacción confundió tanto al señor Winehouse que el posadero la observó con curiosidad, como si intentara averiguar por qué Regina se había quedado allí plantada, mirándole.

Desde luego, si la intención de aquella señorita era tener un romance con él, tendría que verse las caras con la señora Winehouse, que a aquellas horas del día estaba atareada rizándose el pelo y cuando se ponía los rulos solía estar de muy mal humor. Decía que le daban jaqueca. No, desde luego no era momento de coquetear, concluyó el posadero.

\- Si necesitan algo, estaré abajo - le dijo antes de arrastrar sus inmensos pies hasta lo alto de las escaleras.

 _En otro momento, tal vez, pero con los rulos…_

\- ¡Un momento!

La voz de Regina sonó estrangulada por el pánico que sintió al ver que el posadero se iba, pero el señor Winehouse la interpretó de una manera muy diferente. Se giró, esperanzado de que tal vez, después de todo, a ella no le importara la jaqueca y mal humor de su señora esposa. Pero no, no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

\- ¿No va a enseñarme mi habitación?

El posadero frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

\- _Room, my room!_ \- insistió ella marcando con enfado las erres.

\- La acaba de ver - replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros - Está justo detrás de usted - dijo, señalando la puerta que ella había cerrado.

El hombre meneó la cabeza y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Regina se quedó petrificada en el pasillo. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No solo tenía que compartir sus días con Emma, sino que ahora también tenía que compartir habitación con ella. Si al menos alguien se lo hubiera dicho… Si al menos se hubiera hecho a la idea antes… Pero esto lo cambiaba todo y la prueba de ello era su cara, pálida, fantasmal, con aquellos surcos negros bajo los ojos que le daban un inquietante aspecto de asesina en serie.

Sin embargo, la sangre regresó rápidamente a sus mejillas cuando escuchó el sonido que procedía del interior de la habitación: Emma se estaba riendo. Furiosa, Regina tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con tanta fuerza que acabó estrellándola contra la pared, desconchando ligeramente la pintura.

Emma estaba tumbada sobre la cama. Tenía el rostro cubierto por un libro y aunque no era capaz de escuchar su risa ahora, estaba convencida de que detrás de las tapas de _Penélope, una historia_ , de August Wood, escondía una sonrisa burlona.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo. No sabía cómo, pero Emma acababa saliéndose con la suya y apropiándose de lo que, por derecho, era suyo. Lo había hecho en el colegio, cuando empezó a salir con el empollón del instituto nada más enterarse de que a Regina le interesaba. Como resultado, había tenido que soportar la tortura de verles haciéndose arrumacos en cada intercambio de clase. Luego, con aquella beca para el curso de verano en Inglaterra, que era suya, aunque en el último momento le denegaron la plaza porque Emma había seducido al estúpido hijo del director del programa y, por supuesto, él quería pasar un verano de ensueño con la muchacha. Y la escena se había repetido a su regreso de Boston, cuando la había puesto en ridículo delante de todos, sacando a colación el pasado.

\- Espero que no encuentren problemas para trabajar juntas a partir de ahora - les dijo Gold, aunque lo que verdaderamente quería decir era "no quiero ni un solo problema a partir de ahora".

Eso quedó más que claro con la mirada que les dedicó a ambas.

\- Swan: usted ya sabe cómo funciona esto. Confío en que ayude a Mills con cualquier contratiempo que pueda presentarse.

\- No se preocupe, señor, llevo toda mi vida cargando con ella, ¿verdad Mills?

Y todos habían reído. Regina quiso esconderse debajo de una piedra, pero como no había piedra, tuvo que aguantar que Emma deleitara a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo con algunas de las anécdotas que habían protagonizado en la primaria y la secundaria.

Entre ellas, por supuesto, se incluía el robo del lazo, aunque fue la de los tornillos y la bicicleta la que arrancó más sonrisas. Ella, tímida por naturaleza, quiso morir de la vergüenza.

El problema estribaba en que eran personas muy diferentes. Lo que Emma veía como unas anécdotas sin importancia con las que intentaba limar las asperezas que existían entre ellas, para Regina representaban una parte dolorosa de su pasado que estaba deseando olvidar.

Pero su paciencia se había agotado. Aquella era su misión. Su ascenso. Su habitación.

\- No tiene ninguna gracia, deja de reírte - le ordenó, haciendo esfuerzos para arrastrar su maleta hasta los pies de la otra cama, con toda la dignidad que consiguió reunir.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando - respondió Emma, tratando de disimular - yo no he oído a nadie reírse.

Emma se tapó aún más la cara con el libro, pero dejó escapar un hipido al tratar de contener la risa. Regina rodó los ojos. Abrió su maleta, más por mantenerse ocupada que porque necesitara deshacerla de inmediato, pero pronto se quedó mirando con desconfianza la cama donde estaba tumbada su compañera.

\- Creo que deberíamos sortear las camas.

\- ¿Sortearlas? - Emma bajó el libro. Su sonrisa se esfumó. Aquello ya no le hacía tanta gracia. - ¿Y por qué íbamos a hacer algo así?

\- No sé, ¿quizá porque te has quedado con la más grande?

-Yo llegué antes, pero tú puedes irte a _tu_ habitación. Seguro que allí encuentras lo que quieres.

Regina decidió ignorar este último comentario y sacó una moneda de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Cara o cruz?

\- Me es indiferente, no pienso moverme - anunció Emma con tozudez, abriendo el libro en la página donde lo había cerrado.

\- ¡Claro que te moverás!

\- No, no lo haré.

\- Esa cama es más grande y tú lo sabes.

\- Haberla elegido antes.

\- Swan: te lo advierto. ¡Sal de la cama!

\- Si quieres que lo haga, tendrás que obligarme.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Regina cruzó la habitación como una exhalación y con un hábil movimiento dio un tirón a la colcha de la cama en la que estaba tumbada Emma, consiguiendo que diera con sus huesos en el suelo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Mills! ¿Qué cuernos crees que estás haciendo?

Regina estaba fuera de sí. Había levantado el colchón y lo estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta.

\- Lo que tú me has pedido: obligarte. Además, he pensado que si tú te quedas con la cama, yo me quedo con el colchón. Es un trato justo, ¿no?

Emma se puso en pie. Tenía los puños cerrados, estaba furiosa. No podía creer que la morena hubiera empujado el colchón escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Devuélvelo a su sitio!

\- ¡Ve tú a buscarlo! En estos momentos debe de estar camino de la calle. ¡El colchón tenía ganas de dar un paseo!

\- ¡Como sigas así, la que se va a ir de paseo eres tú, Regina!

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? - Se sorprendió la morena - ¿En serio me estás amenazando? ¡Ja! Llevo desde los doce años leyendo libros de defensa personal, puedo dejarte en el sitio en medio segundo y aún me sobrarían unas décimas.

Emma se puso en guardia.

Regina estaba preparada para atacar.

Y justo en ese momento…

 _Toc, toc, toc._

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - gritaron las dos al unísono.

Una cabeza asomó tímidamente por la puerta. Era el señor Winehouse, el posadero. Sus ojos recorrieron con miedo la habitación, pero no se atrevió a preguntar por qué un colchón se había precipitado por las escaleras delante de sus narices. O por qué la colcha del citado colchón estaba en el suelo de la habitación. O a qué extraño motivo obedecía que la chica que, según él, se le había insinuado antes estuviera con los puños levantados, en posición de ataque.

No.

Esas cosas no se preguntaban. Esas cosas hechas por editores llegados de los Estados Unidos eran demasiado extrañas y el señor Winehouse, un lugareño pacífico, alejado de la gran ciudad, tenía la impresión de que uno podía meterse en problemas si pedía explicaciones a aquellos individuos.

\- Oh, disculpe, señor Winehouse. Pase, por favor - le invitó a entrar Emma al ver que el posadero temblaba como una hoja. - Lo sentimos. No pretendíamos hacer tanto ruido. ¿Hemos sido muy escandalosas?

\- Sí, lo sentimos - convino Regina, atravesándola con la mirada.

\- Pe… pen… pensé que…

Aquel pobre hombre se había quedado sin habla y sin recursos. Lo último que deseaba era incomodar a sus huéspedes, pero como su amigo Timothy se lo había pedido como un favor, logró reunir fuerzas suficientes para sacar algo de su bolsillo.

\- Pensé que les vendría bien para ubicarse en la zona.

Emma se acercó unos metros para tomar entre sus manos el papel que el señor Winehouse les estaba tendiendo. Lo abrió con un movimiento preciso y sonrió con dulzura.

\- ¡Un mapa!

\- Sí - farfulló el posadero, que consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, aunque en realidad estaba muerto de miedo.

\- ¡Oh, señor Winehouse, es usted muy amable! Muchas gracias. Nos será de mucha ayuda, sin duda. ¿No lo crees así, Regina? - Emma le dio un codazo para que le siguiera la corriente. No era aconsejable aterrorizar al posadero el primer día. Más tarde podían necesitar su ayuda.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Muchísimas gracias, señor Winehouse.

\- Claro, creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha. ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! -comentó Emma con un discurso afectado, falso, pues tenía la esperanza de sonar algo más animada y afable de lo que en realidad se sentía. - ¿Vamos?

 _Deja de darme órdenes,_ pensó Regina, aunque no llegó a decirlo en voz alta. En lugar de eso, carraspeó, agarró desairada su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Las dos muchachas pasaron delante del posadero, camino de la salida. Cuando ya estaban a punto de irse, el señor Winehouse las llamó.

\- A… antes de que se vayan, ¿pu… puedo pedirles un favor?

\- ¡Claro, señor Winehouse!

\- ¡Lo que usted diga!

\- ¿Se… sería mucha molestia pedirles que devuelvan el colchón a su cama? Mi esposa… padece del corazón y estas cosas la ponen muy nerviosa.

Emma reprendió a Regina con la mirada. Sí, definitivamente lo mejor sería que se fueran de allí cuanto antes. Podían dar un paseo. O dos. Una de ellas necesitaba con urgencia tomar el aire.


	5. 4 - LA PIEDRA DE SU ZAPATO

Lo siento muuuuuucho en serio :( tardé mucho pero se me vinieron las fiestas encima yyyy pues tuve unas vacaciones un poco largas y las disfruté mucho jeje. Espero que les guste ;) y prometo subir el próximo muy pronto :D (Sorry si encuentran algún error).

Los personajes no me pertenecen .-. yo solo juego con ellos, uní las historias y salió esto XD

* * *

 **LA PIEDRA DE SU ZAPATO**

\- ¿De veras era necesario tirar el colchón por las escaleras? Casi matas del susto a esa pobre mujer.

\- ¿Y era necesario robar mi cama? - contraatacó Regina.

\- ¿Cómo que tu cama? Ahora no empieces a hacer teatro: sabes tan bien como yo que ninguna de las camas era tuya. Tú llegaste después y yo ya me había quedado con una.

\- ¡Porque ni siquiera me diste opción de elegir!

\- ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¡Te fuiste a tu habitación!

\- Oh, eso es rastrero incluso para ti, Swan. ¡Tú sabías perfectamente que no había otra habitación y no me lo dijiste! Debería darte vergüenza.

\- Se te da muy bien hacerte la víctima, Mills. ¿Te lo habían dicho antes?

Ella no se hacía la víctima. Bueno, quizá, un poco. Puede que con Graham y Robin dramatizara más de lo necesario, a veces incluso más de lo humanamente posible, según qué tema estuvieran tratando. Pero era solo porque estaban demasiado acostumbrados a que ella fuera la fuerte, la estable, la que nunca tenía dudas, miedos o momentos en los que, francamente, le entraban ganas de frenar el tren del mundo y apearse.

Robin nunca tenía en cuenta que había veces en las que se sentía una autómata, no una humana, y no lo hacía porque eso era exactamente lo que la gente esperaba de ella, que fuera como un robot sin sentimientos, perfectamente programado.

\- No es de tu incumbencia - replicó con testarudez, aunque fuera consciente de que Emma tenía razón.

Detestaba esos momentos en los que un comentario suyo la hacía recapacitar. Se suponía que Emma no tenía ese poder sobre ella. Se suponía que era una descerebrada de pantalones demasiado entubados, extremadamente estrechos; tanto, que a lo mejor hasta se creía que le hacía un favor al planeta ahorrando tela. Ahora iba a resultar que esos pantalones eran de ecologista.

\- Eso quiere decir que sí.

\- Eso quiere decir que estamos aquí para lo que estamos, Swan, y que todo aquello que no tenga que ver con la misión, no es de tu incumbencia. - La miró con los ojos borrachos de furia y ligeramente humedecidos por la rabia que sintió - Bien. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Emma se alegró de que su compañera cambiara rápidamente de tema y la salvara así de una dramática e incómoda conversación que no estaba preparada para tener. Si consolar a sus amigos no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, consolar a un enemigo tenía, necesariamente, que acabar en catástrofe. Además, en ese momento no le apetecía sentirse culpable, mucho menos por algo que hubiera ofendido a Regina Mills.

A Emma siempre le había hecho sentir muy incómoda ver a la gente llorar. A regañadientes, barajó la posibilidad de disculparse. Le daba mil patadas en el estómago porque ella también era muy orgullosa, pero por mucho que Regina fuera la cara opuesta de su moneda, no disfrutaba haciendo daño a la gente, y en esta ocasión parecía claro que acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga.

Se estaba preparando mentalmente para formular una disculpa, pero una gota le impidió hacerlo, una gruesa gota que impactó con fuerza contra su nariz. Pestañeó, incómoda, levantó los ojos hacia el cielo y se lo encontró cubierto de gigantescos nubarrones negros.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos, dices? Me temo que por esto - dijo, sacando un paraguas plegable de su bolso y haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

La pequeña localidad costera de Durness es uno de los parajes más espectaculares de Gran Bretaña. Sus pequeñas calas son el paraíso de cualquier niño deseoso de jugar al escondite, ya que se encuentran repletas de angostas y húmedas grutas cavernosas que habitaron los humanos en otras épocas. Estas cuevas son uno de los principales atractivos de este diminuto destino norteño, al que acuden los turistas para ver lo que a muchos les parece el final del mundo y es tan solo la parte en la que Escocia acaricia el Mar del Norte.

Pero por más impresionante que fuera su despliegue natural, no transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que sus arco iris, puestas de sol y prados interminables evidenciaran que aquel trabajo no iba a resultar sencillo para dos chicas de ciudad.

Desconocía a dónde se dirigían, pero era Regina quien guiaba la marcha. A ella le costaba menos caminar. Llevaba zapato plano y unos pantalones muy cómodos, con el bajo perfectamente ajustado a la longitud de su pierna, de manera que tenía controlados sus pasos sobre el barro. Emma, sin embargo, tenía verdaderos problemas para caminar con aquella lluvia torrencial. Agradeció que Regina no hiciera ningún comentario sobre sus botines de tacón alto y los pantalones originariamente negros, ahora de un color sucio indefinido, aunque sabía que seguramente le resultara surrealista, casi trágico, verla ataviada así para caminar por los lluviosos y montañosos Highlands.

\- Creo que antes de nada deberíamos volver a la posada para que puedas cambiarte.

\- No - replicó Emma de manera tajante - Vamos a seguir caminando.

\- Pero mira cómo tienes…

\- En serio, sigue andando y no te preocupes por mí - insistió.

Regina no comprendió a qué venía esta testarudez. El paraguas había sido un gran detalle, pero no entendía qué pretendía demostrar caminando sobre un barrizal con esos botines de tacón. Aun así, no insistió. Prefirió no hacerlo porque Emma parecía tener claro que no regresaría a la posada ni por todo el oro del mundo.

\- Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es tantear a los habitantes de la zona, visitar los sitios que podría frecuentar Wood, como una farmacia o un supermercado - propuso entonces, intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Cualquier opción es mejor que abordarle directamente. Ya sabes lo que dijo Gold. Tenemos que hilar muy fino.

Emma seguía teniendo dificultades para caminar. A Regina le sorprendía que todavía no hubiera dejado los zapatos enterrados en el lodo, aunque lo que más problemas le estaba dando era sujetar el paraguas mientras se concentraba en dominar sus pisadas. A veces parecía estar realizando complejos movimientos de equilibrista para sortear los charcos.

Su lentitud desesperaba a Regina, una mujer terriblemente práctica, casi enemiga de la coquetería, y desde luego incapaz de comprender por qué su compañera parecía no querer cambiarse para facilitarles las cosas.

De pronto, Emma se quedó paralizada al ver a un pastor que acompañaba a sus ovejas de vuelta a casa. Los animales caminaban en fila por el verde pasto que estaban bordeando; balaron quejumbrosamente cuando el pastor arreó con un palo los cuartos traseros de las ovejas más rezagadas.

\- ¡Venga, que no tenemos todo el día! - le gritó Regina para que la escuchara con el ruido ensordecedor que hacía la lluvia al caer. Sin embargo, la rubia seguía tan quieta como una de las piedras del camino y Regina tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo se había encogido un poco al ver que los animales se acercaban.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Emma no le contestó. Seguía detenida al lado del charco, que cada vez se hacía más grande, y Regina tuvo que deshacer el camino andado para volver junto a ella. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

\- Repito: ¿te ocurre algo?

Emma dudó un instante. Era difícil contestar aquella pregunta porque no le agradaba la idea de que su compañera descubriera uno de sus puntos flacos. Aunque sabía que era algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano; lo había estado esperando desde el momento en el que les habían comunicado el destino del viaje. Era inevitable.

\- Las ovejas.

\- Las ovejas - repitió Regina sin comprender. Emma asintió con la cabeza. Tenía el pelo empapado, de su larga melena rubia caían gotas del tamaño de lágrimas de elefante - ¿Qué les pasa a las ovejas?

\- Me dan miedo.

\- Te dan miedo las…

\- El campo. Odio el campo, ¿vale?

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Odias el campo? ¿Por eso estás así? - Era evidente que Regina encontraba irrisoria la idea.

\- Tú no lo entiendes. ODIO el campo. - dijo, marcando bien las palabras - Odio las vacas, el verde, la hierba y a las malditas ovejas que balan como si las estuvieran torturando a las mismísimas puertas del infierno. - Señaló al pastor que se había convertido ya en un minúsculo puntito en la lontananza. - Son espeluznantes, criaturas infernales.

\- ¿Y por qué no te opusiste a esta misión? Tú eres la senior, podías haberlo hecho.

Tenía razón. Si alguien podía haber intentado quitarle la idea de la cabeza a Gold, esa era ella. Pero Emma era una persona que en el fondo disfrutaba con la idea de ponerse a prueba, como si una parte de su ser quisiera descubrir qué se sentía al convivir con Regina Mills. Llevaban tanto tiempo odiándose una a la otra que en realidad nunca se habían dado una oportunidad de conocerse.

\- Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé - replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. - Tal vez en el fondo soy un poco masoca, y quería ver cómo funcionábamos tú y yo.

La respuesta cogió completamente desprevenida a Regina. Estaba segura de que Emma había sido sincera al contestar, pero su manera de ver las cosas era muy diferente. Si lo que pretendía era que le agradeciera que por su culpa ahora estuvieran perdidas en Durness, bajo un aguacero, caladas hasta el tuétano solo porque a ella se le había antojado que pasaran tiempo juntas, podía seguir esperando. Eso no iba a ocurrir. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Las siguientes horas se tornaron cansadas y poco fructíferas. Las dos mujeres esperaban encontrar una señal o alguna información que les fuera útil para acercarse a su escurridizo autor, pero todos sus intentos habían sido en vano.

Lo poco que sabían de August Wood era que se trataba de una persona muy reservada, y que probablemente hacía pocas apariciones públicas. Tenían su dirección postal, podían presentarse en su casa sin más, llamar a la puerta y esperar que un mayordomo anunciara su llegada sin haber sido invitadas. Pero tal y como les había advertido Gold, aquello habría supuesto un inmediato suicidio profesional. Wood no cogía el teléfono desde hacía semanas, y todos sabían que no aceptaba visitas. Su jefe no quería que ellas cometieran el fallo de otros editores que se habían presentado en su residencia con todo el desparpajo del mundo solo para volver a casa con las manos vacías, posiblemente con una orden de alejamiento. Wood podía ser así de lunático.

Con todos estos inconvenientes, Emma empezaba a sentirse como si acabaran de iniciar una cansina persecución de gato y ratón. Wood podía ser todo lo misterioso que quisiera, pero, aparte de sentir debilidad por las mujeres guapas, le parecía que también sentía debilidad por la atención que le estaba prestando el mundo editorial. En el fondo, pensaba, no era más que otro autor con un ego hiper-desarrollado y una necesidad imperiosa de convertirse en el centro de atención.

Tarde o temprano, él querría publicar su libro, de ninguna manera iba a dejar el borrador escondido en un cajón de su mesita de noche. Así que la duda no era si la novela se acabaría publicando, sino, qué tenían que hacer ellas para que eligiera Gold & White.

Comenzaron por visitar los sitios que supuestamente podría frecuentar el escritor. Eran sitios normales, rutinarios, como la tienda de comestibles o la farmacia. El afamado autor seguramente tendría empleados que se ocuparan de las tareas domésticas, pero Emma suponía que en algún momento saldría a dar un paseo, y un paseo podía significar que acabara entrando por casualidad en uno de estos establecimientos. De ser así, les resultaría sencillo hacerse las encontradizas, porque Durness no era precisamente una metrópoli mundial. Y, sin embargo, aquel día los frutos no fueron los deseados.

En la tienda de comestibles del pueblo les dijeron que no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban. Ninguna de sus descripciones parecía corresponderse con la de un lugareño, mucho menos con la de un autor famoso a quien, muy en su humilde opinión, la dueña de la tienda habría reconocido de inmediato.

\- Aunque no sepa quiénes son, tengo buen ojo para eso. La gente famosa huele diferente, ¿sabe? - les confesó, en medio de una risa pícara.

El señor Turpine, dueño de la tienda de automoción y taller mecánico, recordaba vagamente haber tratado con un hombre blanco, alto, de barba desaliñada y ojos somnolientos. Según él había cambiado su líquido de frenos en más de una ocasión, pero al cabo de dos minutos les negó todo lo dicho. Se rascó su dura barba de dos días, limpió el sudor de su frente como si estuviera pensando con dificultad y dijo: - Me he confundido de persona. - El tabaco de mascar abultó su carrillo derecho. - Qué va, no conozco a nadie con esa descripción.

Luego se acercó a una camioneta suspendida en el aire, sujeta por unos nada fiables cables de metal (Regina se sintió tentada de darle un sermón sobre prevención de riesgos laborales, pero finalmente se controló), y siguió trabajando en ella mientras silbaba alegremente. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse.

Tampoco aquel lugareño tan reservado, uno que tenía once dedos, tres de ellos meñiques, había sido capaz de darles una pista. Les contestó con evasivas, como si tratara de ocultarles algo, aunque lo cierto era que se ponía fácilmente nervioso cuando hablaba con mujeres atractivas.

\- Es un hombre alto, apuesto, con pelo castaño y barba de varios días. Suele llevar pañuelos en el cuello. ¿Está seguro de que no le suena?

\- Si nos ayuda, puede que hoy se lleve alguna que otra alegría al bolsillo. - Emma agitó un billete de cincuenta dólares con la intención de sobornar al paisano.

Pero tampoco eso había dado resultado.

\- No. Largaos de una vez. Ya os he dicho que no conozco a nadie así - les dijo en tono de pocos amigos. A la rubia le pareció haber notado un rastro de sudor frío perlando su frente, pero a lo mejor se lo había imaginado. La misma suerte la encontraron en la farmacia, la floristería, el estanco y en una de las tres tabernas que había en el pueblo, las cuales constituían los locales más populares en Durness y se jactaban de vender el mejor whisky casero de todo el país.

Definitivamente, la tierra parecía haberse tragado a August Wood. Si era verdad que se había mudado allí, estaba claro que nunca se dejaba ver por los alrededores. Sus huellas se habían borrado de la faz de Durness.

\- Es obvio que están mintiendo - comentó Regina, dejándose caer sobre una piedra que todavía estaba húmeda por las lluvias que habían caído antes.

Estaba rendida. Le dolían los pies, tenía hambre y los huesos entumecidos por la humedad. Su primer día había sido un verdadero desastre. Lo único que deseaba era irse a la cama.

Emma tomó ejemplo y se sentó en otra piedra cercana.

\- Es decir, - siguió intentando razonar Regina - no puede ser que este pueblo tenga cuatrocientos habitantes y ninguno de ellos conozca a un escritor de fama mundial, que habrá comprado la casa más espectacular en ochenta kilómetros a la redonda.

\- Eso no lo sabemos, podría vivir en un establo - bromeó Emma.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

\- Sí, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, resulta un poco extraño, pero también puede ser que lo estén protegiendo.

Emma puso un tobillo sobre su rodilla y se quitó lo que quedaba de su botín derecho. Llevaba horas soportando los aguijonazos de una piedra que se había colado en él. Tenía las medias rotas y hacía tiempo que había perdido el tacón. Regina no pudo evitar fijarse en lo pequeños que eran sus pies en comparación con la estatura de Emma. Sonrió.

\- Mills, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Regina meneó la cabeza con fuerza. Se había quedado tan embobada mirando su pie que ahora no recordaba de qué habían estado hablando segundos antes.

\- Perdona, me he distraído sin querer. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Emma frunció el ceño. Era impropio de su compañera distraerse siquiera una centésima de segundo. Ella siempre tenía esa cara de estar concentrada. Prestaba atención si el tema era personal y todavía más atención si se trataba de un tema laboral. Pero era tarde y la oscuridad estaba cayendo, por lo que optó por no darle mayor importancia.

\- Nada, se ha hecho muy tarde, te lo cuento de camino a la posada. ¿Vamos?

\- Sí, vamos.

Aquella era, probablemente, la primera vez que se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo. Regina empezaba a pensar que quizá Rumple Gold no se había equivocado.

Le costaba creerlo, pero a lo mejor tenía razón y después de todo formaban un buen equipo.

...

Tan pronto salió de la ducha, Regina se dejó caer, larga como era, sobre el colchón de su cama. Sí, la suya. Después de la pelea, el chaparrón y la caminata que se habían pegado aquella tarde no le quedaba ánimo ni disposición de disputar la cama más grande.

Emma, en cambio, no se encontraba ni la mitad de cansada. La ducha le había relajado tanto que solamente le dolían los pies del calzado inadecuado que había llevado, pensando que la ropa "formal" era lo adecuado para visitar la delegación escocesa. Por culpa de la discusión sobre la cama, se había olvidado de cambiarse y ahora sus pies estaban pagando las consecuencias de su despiste. Sin embargo, no sentía cansancio, de hecho, estaba tan despierta que no conseguía acostumbrarse a la idea de estar compartiendo habitación con Regina Mills.

Intentó mantenerse ocupada, sin fijarse en el pijama que llevaba puesto Regina nada más salir del cuarto de baño. Era un simple pijama de cuadros, pero le quedaba sorprendentemente bien, y le resultaba incómodo que la morena hubiera dejado dos botones de la parte de arriba sin abrochar. Emma carraspeó, se tumbó en la cama y abrió el libro de Wood por donde lo había dejado antes de la discusión del colchón. Pero las pocas veces que consiguió concentrarse y leer más de dos párrafos, Regina tosió, carraspeó o hizo algún ruido que le recordaba su presencia, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Además, la novela era carne de trituradora, un bodrio infumable por el que no pagaría más de tres dólares. Se había leído ya cincuenta páginas y no podía entender que un autor incapaz de controlar los tiempos verbales figurara siempre entre los cinco más vendidos de Estados Unidos y parte de Europa.

Este libro en concreto, _Penélope, una historia_ , tenía de protagonista a un inspector de policía, un tipo duro, con muchas cicatrices, muchos músculos y esas inmensas secuelas psicológicas que tanto gustaban a los autores contemporáneos de novela negra. Era un personaje odioso, un macho Alfa cliché que ocultaba su mirada detrás de unas gafas de cristal tintado. A Emma le repateaban este tipo de personajes estereotipados.

Podría haber pasado por alto estos detalles y seguir leyendo (con desgana, pero hacerlo), si no fuera porque _Penélope, una historia_ , era también una descarada apología de la prostitución, un tema del que era mejor no discutir con ella, porque podía hacer que se sulfurara. Además, si Penélope era la puta, lo normal habría sido darle un papel protagonista, y no dejárselo a aquel adicto a los esteroides de profundos hoyuelos y con un serio complejo de Electra.

En cualquier caso, si hubiera sido por ella, _Penélope, una historia_ , jamás habría llegado a las estanterías de las librerías, pero el dinero mandaba y aquel era un libro de August Wood, autor de más de diez best-seller, muchos de ellos llevados a la gran pantalla. Wood podía publicar una ilustración del Kama Sutra con una brevísima anotación a pie de página, solo eso, y se hubiera vendido igualmente. Pero todos sus libros, en el fondo, versaban de una sola cosa: sexo.

El sexo vendía, eso estaba claro, lo sabía ella y todos los editores del planeta, pero pensar en ello mientras Regina leía en la cama de al lado le hizo preguntarse si la pelinegra, mojigata como era, llegaría a aplicar esta máxima a las elecciones que algún día haría como editora. La vida sexual de Regina tenía que ser más aburrida que _Penélope, una historia_ , pensó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás leyendo _Penélope, una historia_?

Regina asintió.

\- ¿Por dónde vas?

\- La prostituta acaba de declararse y le está bajando la cremallera con los dientes.

\- Ah, sí, esa escena es muy típica de Wood. Creo que se repite en sus tres obras previas. Yo lo llamo "el momento dentobragueta" - dijo, antes de incorporarse en la cama y empezar a aligerar el contenido de su bolso.

Cuando estuvo convenientemente vacío, se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Regina no fue consciente de lo que ocurría hasta que Emma abrió la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

La rubia dejó la puerta entreabierta y se giró para contestarle: - Pensaba que tú y yo sólo íbamos a hablar de asuntos estrictamente laborales, así que no creo que sea de tu incumbencia a dónde voy en mis ratos libres.

La respuesta dejó tan desconcertada a Regina, que no supo qué contestar durante unos segundos. Había sido un golpe bajo, pero tenía que reconocer que era ella quien lo había propiciado y solo por eso le estaba bien empleado.

\- Claro, no sé para qué pregunto - respondió con fingido desinterés – En realidad no me interesa, solo pretendía ser amable.

\- Bien, me alegro de que no te interese ir al bar a tomarte una cerveza y que yo no haya tenido que preguntarte por cortesía si te apetece acompañarme. Así es todo más sencillo.

Regina frunció el ceño. _¿Al bar? ¿Cerveza?_

\- ¿Cómo que al bar? ¡Swan! ¡Que mañana hay que trabajar!

Pero la rubia ya había salido al pasillo. Entonces coló la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Mills: mañana - matizó, antes de cerrarla de nuevo e irse.

 _Perfecto. Aquello era perfecto_. Regina dio un puñetazo rabioso a la almohada y se quedó mirando la chimenea que había en la habitación.

Le fastidiaba esa actitud relajada, pasota, de Emma. La mayor parte del tiempo daba la sensación de que todo le daba igual, como si fuera la mujer impasible, y Regina, que trataba de controlar hasta la caída de las hojas de los árboles, se ponía de los nervios. A veces tenía que recordarse a sí misma que Emma, en el fondo, era una persona madura y responsable, al menos lo suficientemente responsable para levantar una delegación prácticamente sola.

Intentó leer otro poco, pero fue incapaz. El silencio de la habitación la estaba matando y no lograba concentrarse. Cerró el libro con enfado y se levantó de la cama como si tuviera dos muelles en las piernas. Sentía la adrenalina recorriendo su sistema, la sangre bombeando sus sienes. Estaba tan furiosa que empezó a pasear sin rumbo fijo de un extremo a otro de la habitación, como era habitual en ella cada vez que se enfadaba o necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

Tenía que calmarse, tenía que recapacitar y poner sus ideas en orden. Respiró hondo. ¿Y sí le pasaba algo? ¿Qué le diría a su jefe si le ocurría algo malo a Swan?

 _Es que estaba en el bar…_

Miró de soslayo la ventana y sonrió con tristeza. Qué ridícula estaba siendo. Emma era una persona adulta, podía cuidar de sí misma, no necesitaba una niñera. Entonces sonó el teléfono. Regina salió corriendo hacia la mesita de noche y descolgó el auricular como una exhalación.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¡Hola!

Robin. Se había olvidado por completo de él.

\- ¡Robin! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has conseguido este número?

\- Llamé a Graham y se lo dieron en la editorial. Quedaste en llamarme nada más llegar a Escocia y estaba preocupado. ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí, bien - mintió para no preocuparle. - Es que el móvil apenas tiene cobertura y acabamos de llegar al hostal. Hoy no hemos podido hacer mucho, solo nos estamos ubicando. Lo único malo es que me ha tocado compartir habitación con Swan.

\- Ah, eso. - Robin hizo una pausa al otro lado del auricular - Se ve que es algo bastante normal.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Puede que Graham me hubiera comentado algo sobre sus viajes.

Robin supo de inmediato que estaba dolida cuando su novia no respondió. Si no se lo había dicho era para no ponerla más nerviosa antes del viaje, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para excusarse.

\- Y por lo demás, ¿bien? - le preguntó, desesperado por cambiar de tema. - ¿Está contigo Emma?

Regina se giró para asegurarse de que todavía estaba sola. Suspiró profundamente antes de contestar:

\- No, al parecer tenía ganas de fiesta y se ha ido a un bar.

\- ¿A un bar? ¿En Durness?

\- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Ahora no me digas que estás de acuerdo con que se vaya de copas en medio de una misión. Porque a mí me parece una falta de profesionalidad imperdonable.

Robin estaba dispuesto a darle la razón como un autómata. Aquel no era el momento de discutir con su novia las ventajas de tomarse un par de copas para relajarse en medio de un viaje de negocios. Conocía muy bien a Regina: el trabajo siempre era lo primero, sin excepción.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- ¿Entonces? - insistió ella.

\- Simplemente, he pensado que no es tan mala idea.

\- No te entiendo, Robin.

\- Bueno, por muy raro que sea ese autor tuyo…

\- Wood

\- Como se llame - continuó Robin - el tío es un hombre.

Regina asintió, aunque sin comprender a dónde estaba intentando llegar. Aquello era evidente y de una lógica aplastante.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y que muchos hombres frecuentan los bares y tabernas de vez en cuando. No digo que las mujeres no lo hagan, claro, pero me imagino que en un lugar pequeño es más frecuente en los hombres. - razonó él - Además, ¿qué otra cosa se puede hacer en un pueblo como Durness? ¿Regina? Regina, ¿estás ahí?

¡Pues claro! La maldita Emma lo sabía. Había pensado lo mismo que Robin y ahora trataba de colgarse otra medalla sin contar con ella. Oh, ¡qué estúpida había sido!

La pelinegra lo vio todo tan claro, tan cristalino, que no se detuvo ni un momento a despedirse de su novio o a darle las gracias por aquellas suposiciones que tanto le habían abierto los ojos.

Sin molestarse en colgar el teléfono, se puso lo primero que encontró, cogió el abrigo, que había dejado sobre el respaldo de una silla, fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y dio tal portazo que el señor Winehouse, que estaba descansando en sus aposentos privados, tuvo el peor despertar de su vida. Estaba decidido: por su propio bien y el de su familia, la próxima vez les diría a los de la editorial que la posada estaba completa.

\- ¿Regina? - siguió insistiendo Robin al otro lado de la línea.


	6. 5 - CLORINDA

Hola jeje realmente lamento no haber actualizado antes, estuve sin internet :( y no pude subir el cap siguiente, pero para recompenzar esta vez subiré dos seguidos jeje en serio espero que difruten este capitulo tanto como yo al leerlo por cuarta vez ya XD jajaja ;)

Los personajes no me pertenecen .-. yo solo juego con ellos, uní las historias y salió esto XD

* * *

 **** **CLORINDA**

Emma Swan se acomodó despreocupadamente en la barra de aquella taberna. Aunque sus piernas eran lo suficientemente largas para llamar la atención de cualquiera, el taburete en el que estaba sentada era tan alto que apenas rozaba el suelo con las puntas de los pies. Unos minutos antes esas mismas piernas que llevaba enfundadas en unos ajustados vaqueros habían dejado prendada a toda la clientela.

Nada más entrar en el local, la muchacha se topó de bruces con una espesa cortina de humo y un molestísimo tufillo al alcohol y la humedad que durante años se había ido filtrando en la madera de suelo y mobiliario. Un nutrido grupo de cabezas se giró tan pronto puso un pie en el felpudo de la puerta. La miraron varios pares de ojos muy abiertos y en sus rostros pudo advertir el mismo gesto de fascinación.

Todos los allí presentes parecían sorprendidos de que una mujer se hubiera atrevido a cruzar la puerta de aquella infecta taberna, y estaban todavía más alucinados de que esa mujer fuera alguien como Emma. La última vez que había ocurrido algo similar, se había tratado de Ophelia, la matrona del pueblo, que había entrado con el mismo sigilo que emplearía un elefante en una chatarrería para encontrar al descarriado muchacho de dieciséis años que había dejado preñada a Ophelia junior. Si ya en Durness no estaban acostumbrados a recibir sofisticadas féminas recién llegadas de Estados Unidos, todavía lo estaban menos los propietarios de esas tabernas en las que la luz de las bombillas quedaba eclipsada por la nicotina que flotaba en el ambiente.

Emma, que estaba muy acostumbrada a ser el centro de las miradas, prefirió restar importancia a la tensión del momento. Caminó segura, con pasos firmes y decididos, como si llevara toda una vida preparándose para aquel silencio que cortaba el aire como la afilada hoja de un cuchillo, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al taburete que ahora ocupaba en la barra.

\- Una cerveza, por favor - le pidió al camarero.

\- En seguida, encanto.

Él dejó que sus ojos viajaran hacia sus pechos antes de atender su petición, pero Emma no se ruborizó ni un instante. Más bien hizo todo lo contrario: lo miró intensamente y se mordió el labio con lujuria.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - le preguntó, flirteando.

\- Sí, mucho, nena.

\- Pues a mí no me gustas un pelo, así que dedícate a hacer tu trabajo y ponme una cerveza.

El camarero, poco acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres como ella, se ruborizó visiblemente, bajó los ojos con vergüenza y desde entonces se concentró solo en limpiar el vaso que tenía en la mano.

Era cierto que a Emma le gustaban los halagos, despertar interés y que su americana belleza fuera apreciada. De hecho, estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención. Había sido así desde su nacimiento, cuando las amigas de su madre debatían cansinamente si su belleza la heredaba de ella o de su apuesto marido. Y luego en su recién estrenada madurez, cuando aquellas mismas mujeres ya no necesitaban hacer conjeturas porque todas coincidían en que había heredado lo mejor de ambos. Emma no pretendía cambiarlo. Sabía el poder que encerraba su belleza y tenía toda la intención de sacarle el mayor provecho, pero las atenciones debía recibirlas cuando y como ella quería. Sin excepción. Y un hatajo de piropos mal silbados en una infecta taberna escocesa no eran el lugar ni el momento para dejarse querer o para usar su poder.

Su codo se topó involuntariamente con el periódico tamaño sábana que estaba plegado en la barra, a su izquierda. Más por aburrimiento que por verdadero interés, decidió echarle un vistazo. A lo mejor las noticias locales encerraban alguna información significativa sobre August Wood, uno de los autores más escurridizos y misteriosos a los que había tenido el disgusto de perseguir.

No habían transcurrido ni diez minutos cuando Regina Mills apareció en la puerta de la taberna, hecha una verdadera calamidad. Su irrupción despertó la misma curiosidad en la clientela, aunque, a decir verdad, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el enfado y el cabello recogido de cualquier manera sobre lo alto de su cabeza no arrancaron los mismos suspiros.

\- ¡Llevo media hora buscándote!

Emma ni se molestó en mirarla. Ya había visto lo que tenía que ver: estaba enfadada, como siempre. Se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, expulsó el humo contra la cara de Regina y consultó su reloj de pulsera con cansancio.

\- Hace apenas diez minutos que te dejé en la habitación, no dramatices. Bonitos pelos, por cierto.

Regina tosió compulsivamente, se palpó la coleta sin comprender y tomó asiento en el taburete de al lado.

\- No creas que no sé lo que intentas hacer - le espetó.

\- ¿Le pongo algo?

\- Sí, zumo de tomate - respondió Regina.

El camarero alzó una ceja.

\- Estás intentando colgarte otra medalla porque sabes que vendrá aquí esta noche - siguió diciendo, al principio sin percibir que el camarero no se había movido. Finalmente notó su presencia por el rabillo del ojo. - Ya se lo he dicho: zumo de tomate.

\- Lo siento, encanto, pero aquí no servimos _delicatesen_ \- le informó el hombre con afilado sarcasmo.

Regina le miró con la boca entreabierta. Emma dio otra lenta calada a su cigarro mientras observaba divertida su reacción.

\- Cerveza de calabaza, entonces. - trató de despacharle, dispuesta a continuar con la reprimenda cuanto antes - Y si piensas que vas a poder dejarme al margen, estás completamente… ¿Ahora qué?

\- Encanto, no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué es la cerveza de calabaza, pero te voy a poner las cosas fáciles: cerveza o whisky. Es así de sencillo: tú eliges.

¿Es que en aquel pueblo hasta pedir una consumición iba a ser complicado?

\- Que sea cerveza - intercedió Emma, tratando de evitar una discusión entre aquel hombre y Regina. El camarero alzó los brazos, complacido de que por fin alguien hubiera dicho algo con sentido y se fue en busca de la cerveza.

\- No me gusta la cerveza.

\- Prefieres un whisky, ¿entonces? ¿Podrás soportarlo?

Regina rodó los ojos con desesperación, cada vez más convencida de que sus nervios se iban a resentir muchísimo de aquel viaje. Pero prefirió no contestar las burlas de Emma porque tenía algo mucho más importante de lo que ocuparse en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

\- Nada, Mills, me has descubierto. Eso es, precisamente, lo que he venido a hacer a este bar. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que quisiera darme un respiro y disfrutar de un momento de paz en el que no me eches en cara cada cosa que hago. En realidad, estaba todo planeado para fastidiarte - dijo, antes de sorber con cansancio un poco de su cerveza. - Porque ya sabemos que el mundo gira alrededor de ti. De hecho, esta misma mañana hablé con él, con Wood, y me pidió que nos reuniéramos aquí, que tenía algo muy importante que decirme. Por eso he venido sin contar contigo.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que tramabas algo!

\- Mills, ¿en la universidad no te explicaron lo que es el sarcasmo?

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Se quedó sin argumentos en el momento en el que llegó su cerveza. Iba a abrir la boca para seguir echándole cosas en cara porque no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, pero escuchó algo que la obligó a detenerse.

\- ¡Wood, amigo, cuánto tiempo!

Las dos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. La morena se había quedado con el vaso de cerveza suspendido en el aire. Emma sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de girarse y comprobar si, a sus espaldas, estaba realmente el hombre al que habían estado buscando desesperadamente todo el día. Si ahora estaba allí, iba a ser mucho más sencillo observarle y trazar un plan para acercarse a él.

\- ¿Has oído lo mismo que yo?

\- Sí, música para los oídos.

\- Está bien. - Regina bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. Era lo que hacía cada vez que quería hablar con fingido disimulo de algo importante. Por supuesto, esto provocaba el efecto contrario - No nos giremos las dos a la vez o sospechará. Tenemos que hacernos pasar por turistas.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que nos hagamos pasar por turistas si le hemos preguntado a medio pueblo si le conocen?

\- Al menos yo he tenido una idea, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido a ti hasta ahora? - Regina posó su vaso de golpe sobre la barra. El ruido seco hizo que su compañera pegara un respingo.

\- De acuerdo, no se me ha ocurrido nada, - concedió la rubia - pero para tener esas ideas, haznos un favor y no tengas más. Todavía no sé cómo me dejé embaucar por esa brillante estrategia sacada de un libro de espionaje para niños de tres años.

\- En realidad está sacada del _Manual del Editor Joven_ y…

\- Lo que tú digas - Emma rodó los ojos y dio un nuevo trago a su bebida, sin percatarse de que su confrontación personal les estaba haciendo olvidar por qué estaban allí. Se encontraban tan ocupadas discutiendo que no vieron cómo Wood y su acompañante salieron del bar.

\- Al menos yo me he molestado en leer esos manuales, no como tú que siempre haces las cosas sin pararte a pensarlas.

Emma se giró entonces con naturalidad. Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que girarse en algún momento para comprobar que Wood estaba, efectivamente, a escasos metros de ellas. Se llevó otro cigarro a los labios y de pronto lo recordó.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Dónde está quién?

Emma hizo tantos aspavientos con las manos que su cigarrillo acabó en el suelo. No quería tener que pronunciar su nombre de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Se ha ido! ¡Lo hemos perdido! - exclamó Regina, asustada.

\- Vamos, no debe de estar muy lejos.

La rubia se puso en pie y corrió hasta la puerta. Regina sacó dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo dejó sobre el mostrador para salir corriendo tras ella.

Los clientes las siguieron con la mirada hasta que salieron del bar, y Emma hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, como haría una actriz que se despide de su audiencia. A punto de perder la paciencia, Regina la agarró por el brazo y la empujó hacia el exterior.

\- ¿De verdad tenías que ponerte a flirtear en un momento como este?

\- Cualquier momento es bueno, Mills. Pero ahora lo estás malinterpretando. - le aclaró mientras estiraba la cabeza para tratar de encontrar el rastro del escritor - Solo intentaba ser amable porque antes me he puesto un poco borde con el camarero y no nos conviene enemistarnos con los locales. Podrían sernos de gran ayuda más adelante.

\- Pues tienes una manera muy curiosa de ser "amable".

\- Cada una tiene la suya.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo: no se me ocurre nada más adecuado que menear el trasero delante de un grupo de solitarios escoceses para excitarlos todo lo que puedas. Si esta noche tenemos visita, será culpa tuya.

Emma le iba a contestar que metiera las narices en sus asuntos, pero de pronto vio el dedo de Regina extendido, señalando hacia el este.

\- ¡Allí!

Sus ojos siguieron la dirección que estaba indicando. Dos hombres caminaban bajo la lluvia por una de las calles del pueblo. A pesar del aguacero que estaba cayendo, ninguno de ellos parecía tener prisa. El que vestía una estrafalaria chaqueta de color púrpura tenía que ser Wood. Nunca lo habían visto en persona, pero sus rasgos eran tan característicos que les había bastado con unas fotografías antiguas. ¿Quién se iba a vestir así sino un extravagante escritor? Emma le hizo una señal a Regina, que ella comprendió perfectamente. Echaron a andar detrás de ellos, siempre manteniendo una distancia prudencial para que los dos hombres no notaran que los estaban siguiendo.

Para ser dos personas que se llevaban tan endiabladamente mal, lo cierto era que había mucho entendimiento entre ellas. La mayoría de las veces una sabía o intuía lo que estaba pensando la otra, y en esos momentos no hacían falta palabras, como si se entendieran con una simple mirada. A lo largo de ese día ya había pasado en un par de ocasiones.

A Emma esto la desconcertaba. No estaba acostumbrada a sentir esta química con nadie y entre todas las personas del planeta con quien menos esperaba sentirla era con Regina Mills. Miró de reojo a su compañera, más por averiguar si ella también se había dado cuenta, pero la vio concentrada en seguir los pasos del escurridizo autor y, sobre todo, intentando no resbalarse en el barro. Por supuesto, era tan patosa que fracasó estrepitosamente y a los pocos metros acabó con el trasero en el suelo.

Tenían cierta prisa, así que Emma se apresuró en ayudarla a levantarse. Pero entonces todo se volvió todavía más extraño y confuso, porque cuando Regina le tomó la mano, su contacto le produjo una pequeñísima descarga eléctrica. Fue casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para que Emma se quedara perpleja, mirando con confusión a la morena. Le sorprendió ver que en sus ojos ya no quedaba ningún rastro de enfado, sino que en ellos encontró la misma sorpresa que sentía ahora ella, como si Regina también hubiera sentido el chispazo que había provocado el contacto con su piel. Y era ridículo. Se habían tocado mil veces antes. ¿Sí? ¿No? En ese momento no podía recordarlo.

Permanecieron así unos cuantos segundos, con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellas, Emma inclinada sobre Regina con el brazo extendido, su mano firmemente asida a la de ella. Fue esa la primera vez que la pelinegra reparó en su mirada. Emma tenía unos ojos celestes tan claros, profundos, de pestañas largas, que le sorprendió no haber reparado antes en este detalle. Se acababa de perder en ellos como se perdería en un complicado laberinto, pero Regina no estaba del todo segura de querer encontrar la salida.

Agradeció que Emma carraspeara con nerviosismo al sentirse tan observada, porque esto le obligó a mirar hacia otro lado.

Por fin, la morena se levantó, de manera que se quedaron a escasos centímetros una de la otra, prácticamente nariz con nariz, provocando que el corazón de Emma empezara a latir con tanta rapidez que se sintió salvada cuando la bombilla de una farola bizqueó ruidosamente al otro lado de la calle y las dos miraron en su dirección.

\- Será mejor que nos demos prisa o los perderemos - dijo, antes de echar a andar.

A Regina le costó un poco más regresar a la realidad. Allí había ocurrido algo, algo entre ellas, pero en ese momento no supo explicar qué era. Sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto y caminó tras su compañera, apresurándose para no perder de vista a Wood.

No tardaron mucho en volver a distinguir a los dos hombres. Parecían estar entrando en un local que Regina reconoció rápidamente. Era otra de las tabernas del pueblo, habían pasado por delante aquella misma tarde, pero además ella había entrado antes, cuando estaba intentando encontrar a su compañera, justo después de colgar con Robin.

Emma maldijo a todos los santos del calendario. Se había hecho tarde y ahora sí quería irse a la cama. Estaba cansada y estaba calada hasta los huesos por las constantes lluvias, pero las dos sabían que no podían dejar escapar aquella oportunidad porque tal vez nunca se volviera a presentar. Resignada y de mal humor, siguió a la morena hasta el interior de la taberna.

August Wood estaba sentado en una de las mesas bajas que había en la parte menos iluminada del local. Si no hubieran sabido que se trataba de un escritor aclamado, le habrían tomado por un contrabandista del tres al cuarto, adepto a los rincones apartados y sombríos para entregarse a sus negocios ilegales.

Aquella taberna no era mucho mejor que la anterior y esta vez fue Regina la que se sintió ligeramente mareada por el tufillo a cerveza barata y a cigarrillos. Tenía el estómago revuelto. Apenas habían probado bocado en todo el día y como no estaba acostumbrada a beber, notaba que la cerveza se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

Wood y el otro hombre se sumaron a un tercero en los claroscuros del fondo. Una escuálida bombilla ensombrecía sus caras y le daba a la escena un aire tenebroso. El escenario era casi igual a una de las escenas de _Penélope, una historia_ , protagonizada, por supuesto, por una prostituta amiga de Penélope que entraba en un sitio muy parecido con dudosas compañías.

Había más clientes, pero eran más que nada lugareños dedicados a la siempre placentera tarea de ahogar sus penas en varios litros de cerveza u olvidar las discusiones con la parienta mediante un generoso trago de whisky. Wood y sus acompañantes, en cambio, daban la sensación de estar tramando algo. Apenas habían tocado sus bebidas y era obvio que discutían acaloradamente. Regina se preguntó si los otros dos no serían editores, como ellas, a punto de cerrar un trato sobre su próxima novela. Por su propio bien, esperaba que no fuera así. Su empleo e incluso el futuro de la editorial, dependía de ello.

Emma eligió una mesa para poder escuchar la conversación que estaban manteniendo los tres hombres. Era una mesa cercana pero lo suficientemente alejada para que su presencia no levantára sospechas. Debían hacerse pasar por turistas y ningún turista se sentiría cómodo al lado de tres individuos que parecían estar discutiendo acerca de su inminente dominación mundial.

El camarero se acercó y las dos pidieron más cerveza, Emma porque tenía la boca seca y Regina porque consideraba de mala educación no pedir una consumición si estaba sentada en un bar.

\- ¿Crees que los otros dos son editores? - se interesó la pelinegra.

\- No lo sé, no me suenan de nada. Pero si lo son, no vienen de Maine. Tienen un acento raro - replicó Emma.

De repente Regina estalló en carcajadas. Fingidas, tan absurdamente forzadas que uno de los hombres las miró sorprendido, de soslayo. Emma frunció el ceño y sin dejar de sonreír masculló entre dientes: - ¿Qué. . á ?

\- . . - replicó la pelirroja del mismo modo, convencida de que la suya era una gran estrategia.

\- Para eso no hace falta que nos mire todo el bar ni que te rías como una hiena.

\- Si me comporto así, nadie pensará que estamos aquí para lo que estamos.

\- No, solo pensarán que estás loca.

\- Y las hienas también tienen derecho a unas vacaciones.

\- Oh, por favor, dime que no vas a empezar de nuevo con tu rollo de Greenpeace. Porque no sé si podría soportar otro discurso sobre la defensa de las costas y los animales en extinción. La última vez casi conseguiste que la imprenta dejara de editar en papel reciclado. ¡En papel reciclado, Regina!

\- No subestimes el valor de pensárselo dos veces antes de imprimir - replicó la morena con orgullo - Pero no pienso desperdiciar más saliva con personas que tienen un dudoso criterio de la moral. Y, ahora, baja la voz o notará que estamos hablando en español. Además, deberíamos estar escuchando.

Maldita sea. ¿Cómo era posible que en presencia de ella siempre olvidara sus obligaciones? La muy maldita lograba que resultara mucho más divertido torturarla que ocuparse de su trabajo…

De cualquier forma, al final consiguieron aguzar el oído disimuladamente, y por suerte para ellas ninguno de los tres hombres pareció darse cuenta de que a su conversación acababan de sumarse dos nuevas oyentes.

Solventado este contratiempo, ahora lo complicado era fingir que mantenían una animada charla y no quedarse embobadas, escuchando con descaro. El problema era que, al hablar por encima de lo que escuchaban, no podían concentrarse debidamente y parecía que estaban jugando al teléfono estropeado: - …El tiempo está siendo realmente malo. No hemos tenido suerte con eso.

\- Tienes razón, la posada ha sido una gran elección - le respondió Emma - Y el señor Winehouse es realmente amable.

\- Un día de estos deberíamos comprar unas llantas nuevas para el coche.

\- ¿Qué dices de esta noche?

\- No, Emma: no me pidas otra vez que te preste el coche.

Y no solo eso, sino que, además, la conversación de los tres hombres también les llegaba a trozos mientras trataban de entablar su absurda charla: - ¿Has hablado con…? Esta vez no quiero….

\- Lo tendremos todo listo a tiempo esta vez…..es un auténtico…. además, yo mismo me he ocupado de…

\- No más…. Si me entero de…

Desesperada, Regina le dio el último sorbo a su bebida y bufó: - ¡Esto no funciona!

\- Lo sé… - se resignó Emma - pero aquí poco más podemos hacer.

\- Do mejor sedá que intentemos descubrid quiénes son los otrod dos.

Regina no estaba acostumbrada a beber y mucho menos con el estómago vacío. Empezaba a estar bastante achispada y como se sentía culpable por haber bebido tanto, trató de engañarse diciéndose a sí misma que era parte de su trabajo, porque tenían que quedarse allí hasta que Wood se levantara y se fuera a su casa, guarida, madriguera, castillo o lo que habitase aquel hombre.

Pero estaban en un bar y en un bar se consume. No podía pedir vasitos de agua y ya le había quedado claro que en aquel pueblo solo había dos letras posibles: la ce de cerveza y la uve doble de whisky. De ese abecedario que empezaba en la C y acababa en la W la carta era inexistente, no había nada donde elegir. Así que, después de todo, no era culpa suya si al final acababa borracha. Eso mismo le diría a Gold si es que por casualidad llegaba a recriminárselo algún día.

\- Huele a taberna, señorita Mills. No me esperaba esto de usted - le diría él.

\- ¡Pero, señor, fue Wood! ¡La culpa es suya! Todavía no he descubierto la talla de su zapato, pero ya le puedo decir que es capaz de beber sin pestañear la porción de tierra que ocupa Escocia. No. Bebe más que toda Escocia, Irlanda e Inglaterra. Las tres juntas, señor.

\- ¿Acaso está culpando a nuestro cliente de dar unos traguitos de vez en cuando, señorita Mills?

Y entonces aparecía Robin y apoyaba a Gold, acusándola de aburrida y mojigata y sabe dios qué más cosas.

\- Mills, ¿estás bien? Tienes una cara muy rara.

Las palabras de Emma rompieron la extraña burbuja en la que se había metido. La miró sorprendida, como si no llevara todo el rato allí, frente a ella. Se había quedado embobada al imaginar una posible reprimenda de Gold y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera había una explicación lógica para que Robin hubiera aparecido en aquella rocambolesca escena imaginaria. Había apoyado a su jefe, en lugar de apoyarla a ella. La había llamado mojigata, aburrida y no recordaba qué cosas más. Pero era su imaginación, ¿no? ¿O es eso lo que podría haber pasado en realidad, de haberse encontrado en una tesitura parecida?

\- Sí, edtoy bien - le respondió, tratando de pensar con claridad. Se sentía un poco mareada, pero cuando el camarero pasó delante de ellas le silbó para que se acercara. Emma arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. Aquello empezaba a ser preocupante - Tráiganos dos whiskies, por favor.

Dos whiskies y dos brazos levantados después, Emma consideró que ya había sido suficiente.

\- Emmm, ¿Regina? No creo que sea una buena idea que bebas más. Por mi experiencia, el whisky casero es mucho más fuerte que…

\- ¡La experiencia de la gran Emma Swan! - Regina subió el vaso como si tratara de proponer un brindis. - ¡Por ella que todo lo sabe! ¡Porque no necesita leer El Manual del Joven Editor para hacerlo todo insufriblemente bien!

Era culpa del whisky, de eso no cabía duda. Por un momento Emma había tenido la impresión de que ni siquiera el alcohol sería capaz de desinhibir a alguien tan escrupuloso como Regina, pero se había equivocado. Podía con todos, incluso con ella.

\- Dilo un poco más alto, creo que no te han escuchado los tipos que intentamos vigilar discretamente.

\- Aquí tiene, pero más le vale tomarlo con calma, amiga - las interrumpió el camarero, que le traía otro trago a Regina aunque se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba del todo fresca. - Es un poco… Nah, olvídelo. - Después de todo, no era de su incumbencia el estado de una forastera que ya tendría tiempo de dormir la mona por la mañana.

Emma miró de refilón hacia su izquierda, donde estaba Wood, y le dijo al posadero: - No se preocupe, ya nos íbamos - dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa. - Quédese con el cambio. Gracias.

\- Pero yo no quiero…

Lo que quería nunca lo sabremos, porque Emma agarró su mano y salió del bar prácticamente arrastrando a su compañera.

\- ¡Oye! - Protestó la morena, resistiéndose. - ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Quién te ha nombrado jefa?

\- Yo me he nombrado, en vista de que mi compa… ñera no está en todas sus faculta… des par... a… ca… mi… NAR! - Emma se estaba quedando sin resuello tratando de tirar de ella, pero Regina no se movía.

\- ¡Estoy en perfecto estado! ¡Mira, puedo demostrártelo! - dijo y casi se descoyunta cuando trató de llevar su dedo meñique a su rodilla levantada.

Emma se inclinó con los brazos bien estirados para intentar detener una posible caída. No se había roto la crisma de milagro.

\- Edtoy bien, edtoy bien. Solo dame un minutito para que el suelo deje de moverse.

\- No hay tiempo, se está yendo. Y si no hubieras estado tan entretenida ulcerándote la garganta con ese pseudowhisky casero quizá también lo hubieras visto salir. - La palma de la mano de Emma quedó bocarriba. - Al menos ya no llueve.

Tras varios rifirrafes sinsentido, empezaron a seguir los pasos del escritor. La rubia guió la marcha, seguida de una inestable Regina que andaba haciendo eses, tratando de estabilizar su etílico caminar por aquel sendero embarrado.

\- Escucha, Mills. - Emma cambió el tono de su voz, en vista de que intentar razonar con ella no había funcionado. Ahora se expresó de una manera más autoritaria. - Tú espera aquí. Nada de protestas, no hay tiempo. - le espetó cuando vio que ella hacía ademán de objetar - Descansa tranquila: te aseguro que no quiero llevarme la gloria, pero es más que obvio que no estás en condiciones de seguir y no podemos arriesgar nuestro futuro por una discusión infantil.

Tenía razón. Regina sabía que la tenía y que no debía protestar, pero era tan testaruda que le fastidiaba aceptar su derrota. Sin embargo, el trabajo era lo primero, y ahora mismo no se encontraba en condiciones de discutir.

\- Te espero, _¡hip!_ , aquí - le dijo. - Pero ni se te ocurra dejarrrme tirada sola toddda la noche.

Era una idea tentadora, Emma tenía que admitirlo. Pero por su integridad, tanto física como mental, lo mejor sería desecharla: era demasiado joven, demasiado talentosa y demasiado guapa para morir a manos de Regina Mills. Sonrió. A veces le resultaba divertido no tener abuela.

Regina empezó a impacientarse, más o menos, pasados cinco minutos. Miró su reloj y hacerlo le pareció una malísima idea, realmente penosa. Juró que no volvería a hacerlo si las manecillas jugaban con ella al despiste y aparecían seis de golpe. Seis, nada menos. Ella hubiera jurado que siempre habían sido tres. Pensó que aquello tenía que ser por lo menos magia negra cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar un sonido extraño a sus espaldas.

Pero al girar en redondo se encontró cara a cara con un mamífero rumiante _bos taurus_ (o eso le pareció haber leído en un libro), comúnmente conocido por cualquiera que no fuera Regina como "vaca".

\- Muuuu.

\- Eso digo yo: Muuuu a ti también, vaquita, _¡hip!_ ¿Qué haces tú por aquí pastando a estas horas? _¡Hip!_ ¿Y tus compañeras?

\- Muuuu.

\- Ah, te abandonaron, _hip_ , no son muy buenas compañeras, entonces. _Hip_ , digo, si te dejan tirada por ahí, al costado del camino, en plena noche, y seguro que no, _hip_ , vuelveeen…

\- Muuuuu.

\- Claro, disculpa. Estábamos hablando de ti, _hip._ Continúa, por favor.

\- ….

\- ¿No tienes nada que decir?

\- Muuuuuuuuuu.

\- ¿Yo? Bueno, es una larga, _hip_ , historia. ¿Tienes tiempo? - Al ver que el rumiante se encontraba, pues, rumiando, decidió interpretarlo como una afirmación. - Pues, verás, mi infierno comenzó hace - la morena alzó la mano y sus ojos bailaron hasta que consiguió enfocar sus dedos estirados - uno, dos, tres, sí, bueno, creo que ahora mismo tengo exceso de dedos... Pero hace ya unos meses…

Veinte minutos más tarde, seguía hablando con la vaca, aunque, en realidad, en ningún momento encontró la respuesta que estaba buscando.

\- Yo soy una buena, _hip_ , persona... ¿No lo crees así?

\- Muuu.

\- Si es lo que yo digo, _hip_ , no merezzzzco essste tratooo... ¡La mejor alumna de mi máster en generaciones! ¡ _Hip_ primera de la promoción! ¡La mujer más inteligente que ha _hip_ pisado Gold  & White desde...

\- Muu.

\- ¡Claro que era yo! Veo que me conoces…

\- Muu.

\- Esssta biennn, esssta bien, tienes razón. Graham y Swan también tienen talento, _hip_ , pero, seamos sincerassss, ahora que estamos tú y yo solas: sin mí la cosa no hubiesse ssssido lo misssmo…

\- Muuuuuu.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo, Clorinda, daaame un abrazo.

\- Ejemm, ¿Mills?

Todavía con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la vaca, la morena se giró, ligeramente contrariada de que alguien hubiera interrumpido aquel momento de profunda demostración fraternal con su nueva amiga.

Emma se rascó la nariz, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa con este gesto.

Todavía con las comisuras de los labios levemente curvadas, preguntó: - ¿Puedo saber por qué estás abrazando a una vaca?

Regina no pudo evitarlo: se puso del color de una bombilla. Y como se sentía incapaz de ingeniar una excusa para explicar su extraño comportamiento, simplemente se limitó a apartarse del rumiante, y hundió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero.

\- Ya veo… - contestó Emma, con paciencia infinita, aunque decepcionada por no haber tenido una cámara de fotos - Me parece que es hora de volver a la posada. Despídete, si quieres, de mmmm…

\- Clorinda.

 _¿Clorinda?_

\- Bien, despídete de Clorinda. Nos vamos.

Regina se despidió convenientemente de su nueva amiga, o eso le pareció escuchar a sus espaldas, antes de que la morena la llamara.

\- ¿Swan?

Se giró.

\- ¿Sí?

\- No seas maleducada.

Había un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo extraño. Porque estaba de broma, ¿no? De veras no esperaba que…

\- No esperarás que haga eso, ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta recibió varios movimientos vehementes de cabeza.

\- Oh, no puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo - se quejó la rubia, retrocediendo unos pasos. Tampoco podía entender por qué no se estaba negando. - Buenas noches, Clorinda. Que tengas un buen pasto - le deseó entonces, haciendo una inclinación antes de agarrar a la morena por la manga y obligarla a caminar, camino de la posada.

\- ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil ser, _hip_ , educada, ¿verdad?

Emma rodó los ojos y echó a andar con Regina detrás, completamente encantada de haberla humillado un poquito.


	7. 6 - LA GRAN IDEA

Hellou jaja aqui le traigo el siguiente cap, espero les guste, trataré de no demorar tanto esta vez :D ;) (Sorry si encuentran algún error).

Los personajes no me pertenecen .-. yo solo juego con ellos, uní las historias y salió esto XD

* * *

 **LA GRAN IDEA**

Se despertó con tal dolor de cabeza que un acto tan simple como abrir los ojos tomó tintes de gesta épica. Regina masajeó sus sienes mientras se incorporaba en la cama y trataba de enfocar los objetos de la habitación. Durante escasos segundos experimentó la incómoda sensación de no saber dónde se encontraba, pero al fijar la vista en la maleta roja que había a los pies de la otra cama recuperó inmediatamente la memoria. Estaba en Escocia. Con Emma. Se había emborrachado. Oh, mierda.

En ese momento se juró a sí misma que nunca más volvería a beber. Ni siquiera una mísera copa de vino tinto que tanto gustaba a Robin.

Pestañeó con dificultad al echar un vistazo a su alrededor. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí la noche antes, pero la cama de Emma estaba vacía y las sábanas revueltas, por lo que no había dormido sola. Se oyeron unos ruidos más allá de la puerta del baño y pensó que su compañera estaría dentro, duchándose.

\- ¡Buenos días! - gritó para hacerle saber que estaba despierta.

Se arrepintió casi de inmediato. Elevar la voz cuando una está resacosa no es la mejor de las ideas. Regina puso una mueca de dolor, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada. Necesitaba un ibuprofeno. Urgentemente.

Emma salió del baño a los pocos minutos. Tenía el pelo mojado y cara de profunda satisfacción cuando se sentó a los pies de su cama.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Por toda respuesta emitió un gruñido que sonó más animal que humano.

\- ¿Sólo "grrr"? Bueno, podría haber sido peor…

Regina se incorporó en la cama con dificultad. Se sentía torpe y pesada. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que tenía un yunque sobre la cabeza en ese preciso momento, se lo habría creído sin pestañear, por muy absurda que resultara la idea. Por el contrario, allí estaba Emma, radiante, tan entera y preciosa como siempre, a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido la noche anterior.

Tenía su pelo rubio mojado y se lo estaba secando con una toalla. Los ojos de Regina siguieron con fascinación el recorrido que trazaron unas gotas de agua al resbalar desde su frente por su mejilla, hasta la fina línea de la barbilla. Y luego también advirtió cómo se despeñaban por el cuello y se perdían por su escote. Emma se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando, pero prefirió fingir que no lo había hecho.

La propia Regina comprendió que no era de buena educación mirar fijamente a nadie, en especial algunas partes del cuerpo, y pestañeó con fuerza, un poco confusa por aquel absurdo momento en que el pelo mojado de su compañera le había parecido tan fascinante como para fijarse en él más de lo estrictamente necesario.

\- ¿Qué pasó ayer? - preguntó por fin, intentando concentrarse.

\- Nada. Que te bebiste toda Escocia. Y seguramente parte de Irlanda. Hasta puede que alguna porción del norte de Inglaterra. Me ha llamado la Reina mientras estabas durmiendo - bromeó Emma - y parecía furiosa: quería saber por qué te has bebido todas las reservas etílicas de Gran Bretaña.

\- Oh, ¿y le has dado saludos?

\- De tu parte. Pero mucho me temo que eso no ha mejorado su humor.

\- Lástima, parece buena persona.

\- Lo es, siempre y cuando no toques la bodega de ginebra de la Reina Madre. Eso la pondría hecha un basilisco…

\- ¡Swan!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Que qué pasó anoche? - se desesperó Regina. Vale, había perdido la paciencia después de todo.

Emma sonrió triunfalmente. Desquiciar a la morena siempre le dejaba un sabor dulce en los labios, no podía evitarlo.

\- La verdad es que estaba esperando a que se te pasara la borrachera para contarte lo que averigüé. Ayer no estabas en condiciones de escuchar - le explicó, dejando la toalla sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Regina frunció el ceño. Por un instante había olvidado que la noche anterior por fin habían encontrado a Wood y por lo visto también se había olvidado de otra cosa que la ruborizó de inmediato. En ese instante, un camión de bomberos a su lado habría sido de una tonalidad rojo pálido.

\- No te preocupes por eso - se apresuró en decir Emma intuyendo sus pensamientos. - Prometo no comentar nada en la editorial - afirmó con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

\- Ya, claro.

\- Lo digo en serio - insistió Emma en su tono más grave. - A algunas personas les van los rubios, a otros los morenos… Yo soy muy respetuosa con los gustos de cada uno. ¡Y tampoco es asunto mío si te excita la zoofilia! Mientras no me encuentre a Clorinda mugiendo de placer en mi cama, te prometo que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- Ja, ja. Muy graciosa. Pero dejemos ahora lo de Clor… lo de la vaca - se autocorrigió Regina - lo que importa es Wood. ¿Has averiguado algo? ¿Quiénes eran los otros dos hombres?

\- De hecho, sí he averiguado algo, pero poco. Él y los otros dos apenas hablaron durante el trayecto hasta una casa que está como a un kilómetro del pueblo. - Regina asintió. La resaca le había dejado dolor de cabeza, pero aun así escuchó atentamente - Por lo poco que hablaron, sé que no son editores. Tengo la sensación de que son sus sirvientes, tal vez ayudantes personales. Chicos de los recados, si quieres llamarlo así.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - se exasperó Regina, que acababa de levantarse para meterse en la ducha y beber un poco de agua. Tenía la boca seca.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño, aunque dejó la puerta entreabierta para que pudieran seguir hablando mientras se duchaba. Emma escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo libre por la bañera.

\- La buena noticia es que no se trataba de editores - prosiguió Emma, elevando el volumen de voz. - Parece que todavía no ha firmado con nadie.

\- ¿Y la mala?

\- Que lo de ayer no cambia nada, no hemos avanzado mucho.

\- Bueno, ahora sabemos que sí está por aquí y siempre podemos hacer turnos - propuso Regina, que ya se había metido debajo del chorro - Además, si la otra se dedica a hacer pesquisas con los habitantes del pueblo y se gana su confianza, tal vez nos cuenten algo.

Emma no contestó de inmediato. Todo este asunto la inquietaba y ella no pensaba con claridad cuando estaba estresada. Se levantó y empezó a merodear por la habitación, meditando con la mirada nublada la propuesta que acababa de hacerle su compañera.

Quizá fue sin querer. O puede que algo dentro de ella, un rincón inexplorado de su subconsciente, supiera hacia dónde se dirigía y para qué. Emma no estaba segura de ello. Pero, en cualquier caso, ya era demasiado tarde. Acababa de verla por el hueco de la puerta entornada.

Regina estaba de espaldas, duchándose, desnuda. La indiscreta cortina de aquella bañera se había quedado a medio camino, por lo que era perfectamente visible un generoso trozo de piel morena por la que resbalaba el agua hacia donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Habría sido muy propio de ella aprovechar tal visión para burlarse, pero la bandada de mariposas cosquilleando su estómago se lo impidió. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que dio gracias de que la pelinegra no pudiera verla en ese momento y en un acto reflejo hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero.

Regina, mientras tanto, seguía hablando, ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero para Emma su voz sonaba ya muy lejana. De hecho, ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. Fue como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado momentáneamente; le costaba muchísimo entender el significado de las palabras.

 _Palabras, respóndele._

\- Swan, ¿estás ahí? ¿Me estás escuchando?

 _No, en serio: ¡RESPONDE! ¡YA!_

\- ¿Em?

Era la primera vez que Regina se refería a ella como "Em" y eso la hizo sentir todavía más vulnerable, desprotegida, como si de repente todo su mecanismo defensivo se hubiese oxidado. Se sentía incapaz de mover un solo músculo o de articular palabra. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para recordarse a sí misma que ellas dos se odiaban, que llevaban toda la vida odiándose. ¿En qué momento habían empezado a cambiar las cosas?

Durante varios segundos que se hicieron eternos, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fue el sonido del agua golpeando rítmicamente el suelo de la bañera, y este silencio hizo que Regina se preocupara. La morena frunció el ceño, extrañada, y cerró el grifo.

\- Swan, ¿estás ahí?

Emma carraspeó, incómoda. Había empezado a ordenar los objetos que estaban sobre su mesita de noche para mantener su mente ocupada y disimular. Lo último que quería era que Mills descubriera que la había estado mirando por error, porque había sido por error, ¿verdad?

\- Sí… estoy aquí - respondió por fin en un tono apenas audible. Le temblaba la voz.

Regina salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla.

\- ¿Me estabas ignorando?

\- No - dijo Emma, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, aparentemente muy concentrada en hacer la cama, aunque en su interior fuera un amasijo de nervios.

Regina se sintió ligeramente ofendida de que no la mirara, pero interpretó su actitud como una de las múltiples rarezas de su compañera de trabajo y se dirigió hacia el armario para encontrar algo que ponerse.

\- Entonces, ¿qué opinas de lo que he dicho?

\- Sí, ya te lo he dicho - dijo Emma, intentando disimular el nudo que tenía en la garganta - me parece buena idea.

Cuando terminó de hacer la cama, buscó con la mirada algo más en lo que ocupar sus manos, le servía cualquier tarea que le permitiera no tener que fijarse en Regina, especialmente ahora que la sentía detrás, muy cerca, envuelta en una minúscula toalla que hacía juego con de su piel morena.

Como la pelinegra estaba de espaldas no pudo ver cómo le temblaron las manos al darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba impecable y que todas sus pertenencias se encontraban en perfecto orden. Se había quedado sin excusas para no mirarla.

Regina acabó de revolver en su armario porque encontró lo que estaba buscando, y aunque barajó la posibilidad de cambiarse en el baño, llegó a la conclusión de que esconderse sería muy absurdo. A fin de cuentas, por muy reservada que fuera, habían estudiado en el mismo instituto, por lo que ninguna iba a ver nada que no hubiera visto ya en las clases de educación física. Las dos habían sufrido la tortura de tener que vestirse y desvestirse delante de sus compañeras en los antihigiénicos vestuarios de su instituto. Así que decidió cambiarse allí mismo, a medio metro de donde se encontraba su compañera, que todavía le estaba dando la espalda.

A Emma le bastó con escuchar el ruido de la toalla cayendo sobre el respaldo de la silla para comprender que tenía que irse de aquella habitación de inmediato; cuanto antes, mejor.

\- Te espero abajo, ¿vale? - le dijo, saliendo disparada hacia la puerta - Tengo hambre.

Abandonó la habitación tan deprisa que Regina solo alcanzó a ver su espalda cuando se giró para ver qué ocurría. La muchacha frunció el ceño, extrañada, pero de nuevo decidió interpretar este desplante como otra de las rarezas de Emma Swan. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, quizá era mejor así, porque eso le permitiría llamar tranquilamente a Robin para disculparse por haberle dejado colgado al teléfono. Se encogió de hombros y siguió vistiéndose.

…

Al bajar al pequeño comedor, Regina advirtió que el señor Winehouse la miraba de una manera extraña, como si le tuviera miedo o le guardara rencor por algo. Buscó la mesa donde su compañera estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno, sin apartar la vista del posadero, preguntándose si el extraño comportamiento del hombrecillo tenía algo que ver con el incidente del colchón. Regina creía que aquel capítulo había quedado olvidado.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo? - le susurró a Emma nada más sentarse a su lado, mientras se servía un poco de café en su taza de desayuno. - Me mira raro.

Emma le dio el último sorbo a su café y abrió el periódico que antes había dejado sobre la mesa.

\- No lo sé, pero quizá tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que ayer casi le provocas un infarto a su mujer.

Regina frunció el ceño. - Mientes, no hice semejante cosa.

\- Oh, sí, lo hiciste - se limitó a responder la rubia con una sonrisa. - Aunque tengo que reconocer que fue bastante gracioso asistir a semejante interpretación operística a la una de la madrugada. Todavía no entiendo cómo no protestaron los otros huéspedes. Pero no te preocupes, apenas desafinaste. Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que graznabas?

Su primer impulso fue negarlo todo, porque estaba convencida de que aquella era otra de las bromas de Swan, que estaba intentando jugarle una mala pasada, pero entonces le vino a la memoria una porción de recuerdo, un pequeño flash que le impidió replicar. Se vio a sí misma entonando un pasaje de Turandot mientras una rechoncha mujer con la cabeza trinchada de rulos y un extraño menjurje verde en la cara salía de una de las habitaciones de la posada, escoba en mano, gritando "¡Ladrones, ladrones!".

La realización la dejó boquiabierta, con la queja colgando en los labios. Emma la miró por encima del periódico y alzó una ceja.

\- Oh, el amargo peso de los recuerdos… - afirmó teatralmente, sonriendo - Acábatelo rápido - le dijo después, señalando el desayuno - tengo una idea.

Levantó otra vez el periódico y siguió leyendo donde lo había dejado. Regina no fue capaz de articular palabra en lo que restó de desayuno.

…

Como no podía ser de otra manera, la gran idea de Emma la dejó un poco desconcertada. Por el momento se habían limitado a comprar el pan en la única panadería que había en Durness y a esperar sentadas en el robusto merendero que había en el exterior del establecimiento. Regina miraba de refilón la barra de pan, como preguntándose qué tenía que ver un trozo de harina cocido con la firma de un contrato con un escritor famoso.

Le había preguntado en qué consistía su idea en varias ocasiones, pero Emma había respondido todas las veces con evasivas, y ahora Regina estaba tan enfadada que llevaban varios minutos sin dirigirse la palabra. Lo que más le enfurecía era que Swan parecía totalmente indiferente a su pataleta, concentrada como estaba en acabar el sudoku del periódico que había tomado prestado en la posada. Intentó llamar su atención un par de veces, pero siempre le contestaba con un "ajá", un "mhm", o cualquier otro monosílabo onomatopéyico que solo conseguía desquiciar todavía más sus nervios. Por su bienestar mental, trató de entretenerse viendo salir y entrar a la gente de la panadería, pero tampoco esto ayudó a aplacar el mal humor que sentía.

Algunos de los lugareños las saludaron con la cabeza, otros las miraron sin reparo, como preguntándose quiénes eran y qué hacían allí sentadas. Regina supuso que era impropio de turistas tomarse un descanso tan largo a las puertas de una panadería y observar el devenir cotidiano de los lugareños.

\- ¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué estamos haciendo aquí?

\- Pronto - respondió Emma con otra evasiva. - Primero quiero acabar esto.

Pero el " pronto" se alargó tanto que acabó convirtiéndose en diez minutos, y luego en veinte, hasta que se cumplió la media hora y Regina ya no fue capaz de leer una línea más de _Penélope, una historia_ , en parte porque no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pero también porque tenía demasiada ansiedad por descubrir qué estaban haciendo allí.

En otra época, en otro momento, se habría negado a acatar las "órdenes" de Emma y probablemente se hubiera ido a la posada o a buscar rastros de Wood por su cuenta. Pero si tenía que ser razonable, ella ni siquiera tenía un plan. Se encontraba perdida, sin recursos. Llevaban dos días allí y hasta el momento no había tenido ninguna idea útil. Además, por extraño que parezca, Emma le transmitía cierta seguridad. Ella era una mujer decidida, que transmitía una seguridad aplastante, difícil de ignorar, y todas las cosas que había propuesto habían tenido un cierto resultado, así que no había motivos para pensar lo contrario en esta ocasión.

Sucedió al borde de la media hora de espera. La cara de Emma se iluminó de repente y dejó a un lado su sudoku, incompleto por apenas un número. Después dobló el periódico y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a alguien. Regina tuvo que girarse para saber a quién se dirigía.

Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello negro azabache y piel de un tono oliva que le hizo pensar que, seguramente, no era de descendencia británica. Quizá española o italiana, pero definitivamente no parecía inglés. El hombre se mostró un poco desconcertado al principio por la sonrisa que le dedicó Emma. Miró por encima de su hombro, convencido de que iba dirigida a otra persona, pero al ver que no tenía a nadie detrás, su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Nos conocemos de algo? - le preguntó él en un perfecto inglés.

\- No, que yo sepa - respondió Emma con desparpajo - pero eso tiene fácil arreglo. Soy Emma, esta es mi amiga Regina.

¿A qué venía todo aquello? Una arruga se dibujó en la frente de la morena. Emma le tendió la mano al desconocido y su sonrisa se hizo más profunda, más ancha, una sonrisa de dientes blancos como las teclas de un piano, como si haberle conocido hubiera sido el acontecimiento más excitante de todo el día.

\- Aristides Chronos, mucho gusto - respondió él con pomposidad, estrechándoles la mano.

Regina no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Quería pensar que aquello tenía algo que ver con su plan maestro y misterioso, pero tratándose de Swan podía ser cualquier cosa. Cabía la posibilidad de que aquel hombre fuera solamente un lugareño que había llamado su atención para flirtear un rato. Con ella nunca las tenía todas consigo.

La rubia le hizo una señal de invitación con su mano y el hombre tomó asiento a su lado. Al cabo de cinco minutos y de un exhaustivo y disimulado interrogatorio por parte de su compañera, ya sabían que Aristides Chronos era de ascendencia griega y de carácter afable y apasionado. Estaba en Durness de paso, para tratar con uno de sus clientes: un escritor algo estrafalario que había completado una novela recientemente y se mostraba un poco reacio a su publicación.

\- ¡Ah, eso suena muy interesante! - exclamó Regina, comprendiendo de repente. Miró a Emma, francamente sorprendida. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

\- ¿Y por qué no quiere publicarla?

\- Está un poco cansado de la atención mediática que provoca la publicación de sus novelas - les confesó Aristides. - Pero esta es su obra maestra, no puede dejar que se pudra en un cajón.

\- No, claro.

Al griego se le llenó la boca de cumplidos hacia el trabajo de su cliente y, por su entusiasmo, Regina comprendió que era solo cuestión de tiempo que Chronos se llevara un buen pico de los beneficios que reportara la venta de la obra. Se acordó entonces de las palabras de Rumple Gold, durante la reunión que tuvo con ellas: "Ese cabrón tiene tantas deudas que no parará hasta que consiga ordeñarle el último céntimo".

\- Vaya, qué interesante - afirmó, intentando disimular su emoción. Tenía que fingir que el tema no iba con ellas, parecer genuinamente desinteresada por el asunto. - ¿Es mucha indiscreción preguntarle de quién se trata?

Aristides Chronos hizo una mueca de autosuficiencia. Había estado esperando esa pregunta los últimos diez minutos. Su pecho pareció hincharse cuando por fin pudo pronunciar el nombre de August Wood.

\- Ustedes que son estadounidenses, seguro que lo conocen. Pero, por favor, no me trates de usted, me haces sentir mayor - dijo él, en un tono que dejaba a las claras que estaba coqueteando.

Regina sabía que debía mostrarse afable para ganarse su confianza, y por eso sonrió. A duras penas, pero le dedicó su mejor sonrisa fingida. Él pareció aceptarla de buen grado, y al cabo de unos minutos de charla intranscendente en los que era Emma quien llevaba la batuta de la conversación, Chronos se comprometió a enseñarles las maravillas del pueblo y a hacer de guía por la zona.

\- Si hay suerte, a lo mejor el propio Wood se une a nosotros. Siempre se muestra muy agradecido por la compañía de mujeres tan guapas como vosotras.

Tenía que reconocerlo: Emma era una maestra de la estrategia. Desconocía cómo lo había hecho, pero de repente se encontraban sentadas con el representante de Wood en el exterior de una panadería de Durness, charlando con él animadamente.

Más tarde descubrió que Emma tan solo había aplicado la lógica para encontrar a los acompañantes del escritor en los lugares más transitados del pueblo. Los alrededores de la panadería le habían parecido uno de ellos.

\- Anoche, los hombres misteriosos que estaban con Wood, me sonaba la cara de uno de ellos - le explicó - Luego vi que Gold metió una fotografía suya en el expediente que nos pasó Belle.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan lista?

\- Lo he sido siempre, Mills, pero tú es que estás muy ciega.

\- Sí, puede ser. Tendré los ojos más abiertos a partir de ahora - dijo. Y sin saber muy bien por qué, no pudo evitar pensar en Robin.


	8. 7 - EL MONST VERDE Y EL VEST DORADO I

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En serio no pude subir otro pero yo prometí no abandonar la historia y aqui estoy, mi mente es un caos ultimamente por problemas personales pero ya logré traerles un capítulo más que esta vez lo dividiré en dos por ser un poco extenso... espero que les guste como a mi jajaja

Los personajes no me pertenecen .-. yo solo juego con ellos, uní las historias y salió esto XD

* * *

 **EL MONSTRUO VERDE Y LA CHICA DEL VESTIDO DORADO (Parte I).**

Tras el encuentro con Aristides Chronos la relación entre las dos mejoró considerablemente. Todavía discutían de vez en cuando por el mero arte de discutir, ese deporte no olímpico que tan bien se les daba, pero ahora se había interpuesto entre ellas algo no previsto, un sentimiento que nunca habían experimentado antes: la admiración mutua.

Emma admiraba a Regina por la calma y madurez con la que afrontaba casi todas las situaciones, incluso hablar con un personaje como Aristides Chronos, que claramente le resultaba insoportable. Y Regina admiraba profundamente la iniciativa y el arrojo de Emma. Puede que sus métodos no fueran demasiado ortodoxos (ligar con el agente de un autor no le parecía la mejor manera de firmar un contrato), pero tenía que reconocer que eran igual de efectivos que cualquier otro, sino más.

Sea como fueren los cambios que ambas estaban atravesando, lo cierto es que Regina había empezado a descuidar su relación con Robin. Él la había llamado en varias ocasiones al teléfono de la habitación, pero todavía no había conseguido dar con ella. Su móvil funcionaba a ratos, cuando había cobertura, que era casi nunca, y la conexión a internet resultaba todavía más inestable, aunque a veces les permitiera revisar sus correos electrónicos. Robin llegó a estar tan preocupado que acabó mandándole un e-mail para preguntarle si todavía se encontraba con vida o si, en su defecto, había acabado con la de Emma y se había escondido en algún lugar recóndito de los fiordos escandinavos.

Regina consideró su contenido un poco exagerado:

"Dime, por favor, que no la has estrangulado y te has fugado.

¡Hablo en serio!

Robin"

Pero le contestó todo lo rápido que pudo para que no se preocupara.

Graham también había hecho varios intentos de hablar con ella, todos en vano, pero su amigo había sido mucho más práctico y en su e-mail sólo ponía

"¿Todo bien? He intentado contactar contigo, pero es imposible.

Me rindo".

La novia de Graham, Kathryn, como siempre, había ido directamente al grano:

"Oye, tú, como no contestes pronto voy a tener que darle respiración asistida a Robin.

¡CREE QUE TE HAS MUERTO! Yo sé que estás perfectamente bien, ocupada, pero dinos algo.

Te quiere. Kath".

Y de su extravagante amiga Tink era casi mejor no hablar, porque seguía sin comprender el correo electrónico que le envió:

"Robin dice que es probable que hayas muerto. Si has muerto, ¿puedo enterrarte junto a mi tía Eugenia? Dicen que da suerte enterrar a dos pelinegras juntas (aunque en el fondo espero que estés bien).

Tink".

La verdad era que había estado demasiado ocupada redactando informes sobre el comportamiento de Wood, analizando maneras de abordar la cuestión de su nueva obra y haciendo frecuentes visitas a una de las dos tabernas del pueblo, donde ya las conocían y apenas se sorprendían de que invadieran su pequeña república eminentemente masculina. Pasaban tanto tiempo allí que Regina se había aficionado a la cerveza y su resistencia al alcohol era ahora mucho mayor.

\- ¿A ti también te envían e-mails? - se atrevió a preguntarle a Emma mientras cerraba el que le había enviado Kathryn. La morena dio un trago a su cerveza mientras esperaba una respuesta.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Pues no sé, tus amigos, tu familia, ya sabes.

\- ¿No habíamos dicho que nada de preguntas personales? - contestó Emma, tachando una de las frases que había escrito en su agenda.

\- Oh, vamos, no puedes hablar en serio después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas.

\- Mi pasado - respondió secamente la rubia, luchando para que aquel bolígrafo escribiera.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con tu pasado?

\- Que eso es lo que conoces de mí. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que dejamos el instituto, Regina.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos. Estaba convencida de que Emma solamente trataba de hacerse la interesante. Porque, en realidad, ¿qué podía haber cambiado en esos años? Ella seguía siendo la de siempre, con sus histerias y su incansable búsqueda de la perfección. Robin todavía hablaba con la boca llena, aunque supiera que eso la sacaba de quicio. Tink seguía obsesionada con revistas que ella catalogaba de divulgación científica pero que no eran más que panfletos de ciencia-ficción sacados de la imaginación de un grupo de pseudo-periodistas. Tendrían suerte si no acababa enrolada en la Cienciología. Y aunque a Graham se le hubiera pasado ya su afición por los deportes de riesgo y esa manía suya de arrastrarlos a todos hacia una muerte segura, no significaba que hubiera dejado de ser un yonqui de la adrenalina. En vista de que toda la gente de su entorno seguía más o menos igual, ¿qué podía haber cambiado tanto para Emma?

Tenía claro que se trataba de una excusa para no decirle la verdad, que no era otra sino que todavía no confiaba en ella. O si lo hacía, parecía claro que no se sentía cómoda para compartir detalles de su vida personal. Pero, por mucho que le molestara, lo cierto era que no podía culparla por ello. Aunque los últimos días hubieran hablado de asuntos que Regina etiquetaba inequívocamente como personales, sabía que no iba ser fácil olvidar el pasado.

Y, sin embargo, aquello quedaba ya tan lejano en su mente, que a veces se sorprendía de lo rápido que había conseguido pasar página. Era como si se hubiera bebido un elixir mágico que le hubiera hecho olvidar y, así, cosas que antes habría interpretado como una verdadera afrenta, le provocaban ahora una sincera hilaridad.

Una de ellas era el mítico episodio del lazo de raso azul, que despertó las carcajadas de ambas al recordarlo.

\- ¡Tengo que buscarlo! Estoy segura de que todavía lo tengo - le dijo Emma con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Estás de broma?

\- No, qué va. Me lo quedé como si fuera un trofeo.

\- Pues encuéntralo y lo enmarcamos. Tú te lo quedas unos meses, yo me lo quedo otros. Custodia compartida.

A la vista de todo esto, para ella las palabras de Emma eran un paso atrás, y le hería que no confiara en ella.

\- Como quieras - afirmó con ese tono altanero que empleaba cuando trataba de fingir que algo no le importaba. Después dio el último trago a su bebida - ¿A qué hora habías quedado?

Emma estaba distraída mirando de reojo hacia la puerta.

\- Ahora. Llega puntual.

En la dirección que le indicaba, vio a un hombre bastante apuesto. Se estaba quitando el abrigo para colgarlo en un perchero. El hombre miró en su dirección y sonrió a las dos muchachas, que le devolvieron el saludo.

Regina parecía nerviosa. Se estaba esforzando en sonreír pero no lo conseguía. - Cuidado… se acerca - le advirtió la rubia - ¡Buenos días, señor Chronos!

\- Oh, señorita Swan, por favor llámeme Aristides - le dijo antes de hacer una aparatosa genuflexión y besar su mano.

Ella sonrió, complacida.

\- ¿Están listas para nuestra pequeña excursión?

\- Precisamente de eso estábamos hablando. Regina me estaba diciendo lo muchísimo que le gusta el paisaje local. Ella también es una entusiasta de las verdes praderas de Durness.

\- Y no me extraña lo más mínimo. Son sin duda uno de los paisajes más espectaculares de toda Escocia.

Así fue como empezó todo. Este fue el comienzo de una inmensa bola de nieve que desembocó en la inesperada consternación de Regina.

Aristides Chronos, el agente de August Wood, con quien Emma llevaba dos días coqueteando, fue su guía el resto de la mañana. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron visitando las maravillas naturales de la zona, la morena disfrutó como una niña. Sacó fotografías que sabía que a Robin le iban a encantar; se deleitó con la fresca brisa invernal que golpeaba los pedregosos acantilados de Durness, y a pesar de las atenciones que Aristides Chronos le dedicaba a su compañera, en ningún momento se sintió que sobraba. Pero eso fue hasta que decidieron hacer un receso para comer. A partir de ese momento todo cambió.

Decidieron almorzar en una pequeña tasca famosa por su comida casera. Por insistencia de Emma, ella quedó sentada enfrente de ellos, algo un poco inusual teniendo en cuenta que tenían que compartir un banco de madera. Pero Regina no se quejó porque tenía clara cuál era la estrategia: dado que Aristides se había presentado solo y no había sido posible conocer a Wood, el plan era seducir al agente a toda costa, costase lo que costase. Esa era su única y última esperanza para conseguir un encuentro con el escurridizo autor.

Desde hacía días, la gente del pueblo no hablaba de otra cosa. Todos estaban enterados ya de la fiesta que iba a dar el escritor. Ellas se habían enterado gracias a la dueña de la tienda de comestibles, la misma que pocos días antes les había negado tajantemente conocer la existencia de un escritor de renombre en los alrededores. El cambio de actitud solo podían achacarlo al hecho de que en Durness se acababa sabiendo todo. En opinión de Regina, que las hubieran visto en compañía del agente de Wood estaba actuando en su favor, porque ahora los pueblerinos creían que ellas dos eran personas del círculo más cercano al escritor, y ya no tenían tanto reparo en salvaguardar su vida privada.

De todos modos, quedaba claro que Wood no era amigo de los convites ni de las apariciones públicas a no ser que tuviera que anunciar algo de suma importancia. ¿Y qué cosa más importante podía haber que su inminente regreso a las librerías y, posiblemente, a las listas de los más vendidos? Además, de ser cierta la teoría de Chronos, esta podría ser su mejor obra (o por lo menos muy superior a Penélope, una historia, que Emma había dado por imposible y Regina había leído tras ejecutar un concienzudo ejercicio de responsabilidad). Si querían asistir a la fiesta, Aristides Chronos era su única oportunidad. Tenían que jugárselo todo a esa carta.

En un principio, a Regina la idea le pareció brillante. Era uno de esos planes que no podría haber ingeniado ella porque para hacerlo se necesitaba una picaresca de la que carecía. Pero habida cuenta del magnetismo que Emma ejercía en los hombres y del evidente interés del griego por ella, el plan era perfecto. Tan solo tenían que conseguir que él las invitara a la fiesta y allí por fin podrían hablar cara a cara con Wood, sin necesidad de forzar la situación.

Aristides Chronos era una presa fácil, una conquista segura. Se trataba de un hombre transparente, en ocasiones demasiado franco, que se mostraba tan interesado por los encantos de Emma que un poco más de entusiasmo le habría hecho resultar patético.

El problema fue que llegó un momento en el que todo aquello dejó de parecerle la gran idea que era. No descartaba haber perdido del todo la chaveta, pero ahora que estaba asistiendo a uno de los espectáculos de seducción de Emma Swan sentía ganas de abofetear a Chronos y acabar lanzándole una mirada que lo dejara seco en el sitio, con esa estúpida y displicente sonrisa suya congelada en sus labios.

Regina se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había sentido tanta aversión hacia alguien (a excepción de la propia Emma) y lo absurdo de todo era que no entendía de dónde procedía esa bilis reconcentrada.

Lo único que sabía era que tenerlos al lado resultaba muy incómodo. Si el tal Aristides hacía una gracia, ella se la reía con ganas. Sus chistes eran verdaderamente malos y casi siempre involucraban cabras (¡cabras, por todos los santos!), pero Emma se desternillaba de risa como si fueran comentarios de gran inteligencia. Después echaba su larga melena hacia un lado. Luego se mordía o humedecía el labio inferior. Entonces la mirada del maldito Aristides bajaba y bajaba, ojos, nariz, labios bien perfilados, se clavaba en su boca con deseo y, si podía, descendía un poco más allá de la clavícula de Emma hasta acabar en sus pechos.

\- …y el muy loco de Wood ordenó que metieran las cabras en el cobertizo...

La rubia rio este nuevo chiste con ganas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus carcajadas retumbaron por todo el local. Emma empezó a pensar que su compañera de trabajo o bien tenía un pésimo sentido del humor o un jodido problema mental.

\- ¡Eres tan divertido, Aristides! - ronroneó con voz de gatita mimosa mientras le acariciaba disimuladamente el brazo.

\- Sí, es una historia fascinante - musitó Regina para el cuello de su camisa - Abrumadora. ¡Hay que ver la de cosas que se pueden hacer con una cabra! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

No deseaba arruinar el plan, pero le hubiera gustado que Emma acabara ya con aquella pantomima tan dolorosa. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa de madera. Se sentía inquieta, estaba de muy mal humor y tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de levantarse e irse. Al principio creyó que era porque estaba aburrida, no porque Emma insistiera en tocar la sudorosa mano de aquel hombre o acariciarle la espalda, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para tener contacto físico con él. Se dijo a sí misma que estaba furiosa porque se sentía invisible, minúscula, ignorada, sí.

Para ser justos, Aristides se había esforzado por hacerle partícipe de la conversación, al menos inicialmente. Pero cuando Emma sacó la artillería pesada de sus flirteos, aquello parecía un fuego cruzado de los cañones de la Armada española, y el griego se olvidó pronto de su presencia. Justo en el momento en el que la rubia escurrió su trasero por el banco de madera para acercarse más a él, Regina dejó de existir.

Emma le rio entonces los chistes todavía más alto. Se mostró melosa y coqueta. Se mordió el labio unas diez veces, pestañeó más de cien. Hasta que su mano se perdió de vista por debajo de la mesa. Y no, no la estaba tocando a ella. La mano de Emma no le estaba rozando ni una minúscula porción de piel, pero se había perdido en algún lugar debajo de la mesa.

Ahí Regina supo que la que tenía el jodido problema era ella.

Estaba celosa. No, era peor: se moría de celos.

Se sentía como si un monstruo verde estuviera creciendo en su interior, haciéndole sentir indefensa y experimentó la misma acidez en el estómago que la primera vez que vio a Robin besarse con su exnovia Marian, mucho antes de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, antes incluso de que la propia Regina se admitiera a sí misma lo que sentía por él. Pero aun así no consiguió explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Tan solo notó que su mandíbula se estaba poniendo tensa y que sus ojos se entornaron hasta convertirse en dos peligrosas rendijas por las que escudriñó con amargura al griego. También estaba allí aquel hueco que conocía tan bien, la sensación de que alguien le había arrancado algo justo en medio de su pecho. El corazón, un pulmón, podía ser cualquier órgano importante, daba igual, no se encontraba bien, nada bien, y eso era todo. Algo había dejado de funcionar dentro de ella porque no estaba celosa de Emma, como cabría esperar, estaba celosa del griego por estar recibiendo las atenciones de SU compañera.

\- Perdonad que os interrumpa - dijo, cortando el enésimo chiste protagonizado por unas cabras. - Me encuentro bastante indispuesta. Si no le importa, señor Chronos, retomaremos esta agradable conversación en otro momento, pero ahora me temo que debo regresar al hostal.

Aristides Chronos hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. La morena se levantó y aunque sintió los ojos de Emma clavados en su nuca, no se molestó en darse la vuelta. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto que intentaba pedirle con la mirada que no se fuera.

...

Emma entró en la habitación hecha una furia. Después de lo ocurrido, lo último que quería era ver a Regina, pero estaba cansada y no le quedaba más remedio ahora que compartían cuarto.

Todavía no podía creer que la hubiera dejado sola con un hombre que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. ¡Con un hombre que apenas conocía, por el amor de dios! Podía haberse tratado de un violador, un ratero o un secuestrador, pensó para sí, dramatizando la situación por completo. Sentía tanto rencor que no le hubiese importado encararse a Regina y echar así por la borda los últimos días de tregua que habían vivido.

Pero no pensaba hacerlo. Esta vez había hecho propósito de enmienda. Seguramente no podría evitar estar un poco distante, pero lo único que iba a hacer era entrar en la habitación, tumbarse en su cama y abrir un libro, actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Si Regina colaboraba un poco, el enfado se le habría pasado cuando llegara la hora de la cena.

Lo que Emma no se esperaba era que su compañera de trabajo adoptara la misma estrategia que ella. Tan pronto entró en la habitación, Regina empezó a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y eso acabó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? - le preguntó, cuando se tumbó en la cama.

\- Bien - contestó Emma de manera monosilábica.

Regina enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Sólo "bien"? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo has conseguido?

\- Puede.

La morena la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

Trató de morderse la lengua. Era lo mejor, ella lo sabía. Las cosas iban bien así. No quería empezar otra discusión con Regina, pero estaba tan enfadada que al final no fue capaz de contenerse.

\- En serio, Regina, ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

\- No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Pues que la próxima vez que planees dejarme sola con un extraño, ¡por lo menos avisa!

\- Ya te lo he dicho: me encontraba indispuesta.

\- ¿Indispuesta? ¿A eso le llamas estar indispuesta? Desaparecer con cara de malas pulgas y hacer comentarios sarcásticos pensando que nadie te escucha, no es lo que la gente normal llama "estar indispuesta". ¡Cualquiera diría que estabas celosa!

\- ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? - le espetó con incredulidad, aunque sabía de sobra que eran celos lo que había sentido al verla coqueteando con el griego.

\- Sí, celosa.

\- ¿Y de qué iba a estarlo, Emma? ¿De cómo te avergüenzas comportándote así con un hombre al que no conoces de nada solo para conseguir que te invite a una estúpida fiesta?

\- Nos invite a una estúpida fiesta. Y ni siquiera hice nada, tan solo le estaba acariciando la pierna.

\- Da igual, hay mil maneras de hacerlo, no es necesario comportarse como una puta.

Por alguna extraña razón, esas palabras traspasaron el pecho de Emma con la misma facilidad con la que lo habría hecho una flecha. La habían llamado zorra muchas veces, cientos de ellas, pero ninguna le había dolido como aquella.

Regnia notó su gesto de dolor y aunque se arrepintió de haber sido tan cruel, su orgullo fue más poderoso. Barajar la remota posibilidad de estar celosa no entraba en sus planes aquella noche y disculparse, tampoco.

\- ¿Y a ti qué más te da si soy o no una puta, eh? - protestó Emma, todavía dolida. Debería haberla mandado a paseo o haberla ignorado, como había hecho otras veces ante el mismo comentario, pero no fue capaz. Regina le importaba. ¿Desde cuándo?—. Lo normal sería que te diese igual lo que hago o dejo de hacer, siempre y cuando no te afecte.

La morena no supo qué responder. Tenía razón.

\- ¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes: no sabes qué decir ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque estás celosa!

\- ¡Por favor! El día que esté celosa de ti será el día en que las vacas vuelen.

Emma se acercó a la ventana con grandes zancadas y descorrió la cortina.

\- ¡Mira, Regina! - exclamó, señalando hacia el exterior—. ¡Es Clorinda! ¡Ha venido surcando el cielo para saludarte!

Regina se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con furia.

\- ¡Oh, mira, Em! Ha venido a buscarte el agente de Wood. ¡Pregunta si tu cama está libre esta noche! Oh… buenas tardes, señor Winehouse… Que pase un buen día —saludó al posadero, ruborizándose momentáneamente al ver que pasaba por allí justo en el momento en el que había abierto la puerta. Después se la cerró en las narices.

Emma no daba crédito al comportamiento de la morena, y era muy frustrante. Se sentía fuera de sí, iracunda, incapaz de que no pudiera comprender por qué se había rebajado tanto delante de aquel imbécil petulante de los chistes de cabras. Sentía ganas de abofetearla por ser tan egoísta y no ver que todo aquello formaba parte de un plan para conseguir que las invitara a la fiesta. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

\- ¡Te juro que no te aguanto! ¡Eres insoportable!

\- ¡La que no te aguanto soy yo! ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de llegar a Storybrook para librarme de ti!

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡Ya somos dos!

Emma notó que Regina respiraba con dificultad. En un acto reflejo la mano se le había crispado y había apretado el puño en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Permanecieron un buen rato mirándose, estudiándose con las pupilas encendidas, tratando de calmarse. Regina tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que tenía enfrente a una compañera de trabajo y Emma hizo un verdadero ejercicio de control mental para no llegar a las manos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo has conseguido? - preguntó la morena. Todavía respiraba con dificultad pero se encontraba un poco más calmada.

\- Sí, el viernes, a las siete.

Se hizo un silencio extraño, incómodo. Regina clavó la mirada en el suelo y se ruborizó.

\- Siento… lo de antes… No pretendía dejarte sola… Ni tampoco insultarte.

Otro extraño silencio.

\- Y yo siento haberte gritado - se disculpó Emma, mesándose el cabello con nerviosismo. - Me sentó mal que me dejaras sola con ese idiota.

Regina sonrió. Se había convencido a sí misma de que su compañera estaba verdaderamente interesada en Aristides Chronos, y de alguna manera resultaba un consuelo saber que no era así.

\- Bueno, eso está bien, por un momento pensé que te interesaba el hombre de las cabras.

La rubia rio con ganas antes de menear la cabeza con descrédito.

\- Qué poco me conoces, Regina. ¡Yo tengo muchísimo mejor gusto! - le dijo antes de dedicarle una mirada que le hizo estremecer sin motivo.

Pero Emma decía la verdad. Tenía un gusto exquisito.


	9. 7 - EL MONST VERDE Y EL VEST DORADO II

Aquí traigo la segunda parte de este cap, y empiezan los celos jajaja espero les guste... volveré pronto...espero ;)

Los personajes no me pertenecen .-. yo solo juego con ellos, uní las historias y salió esto XD

* * *

 **EL MONSTRUO VERDE Y LA CHICA DEL VESTIDO DORADO (Parte II).**

Si alguna cosa había quedado clara tras haber pasado una semana entera en Durness era que August Wood era lo más parecido a un cacique. Los habitantes le idolatraban y guardaban respeto porque daba trabajo a muchos lugareños. Este era el motivo por el cual mucha gente en Durness protegiera con celo la intimidad del escritor. Todos sabían que a él le gustaba preservar su vida privada y hacían lo posible por mantener a raya a los curiosos. Lo positivo era que ahora se habían convertido en parte de la familia, pero tenían por delante la parte más difícil: convencer al escritor de que firmara un acuerdo con su editorial.

Con el paso de los días y los escasos avances que habían hecho para acercarse a él, ambas acabaron comprendiendo lo importante que era aquella fiesta. Debido al hermetismo en el que se hallaba sumido el pueblo de Durness y las escasísimas apariciones públicas de August Wood, si no conseguían hacerle firmar durante esa fiesta, ya podían olvidarse de hacerlo en otra ocasión. Tendrían que regresar a Storybrook con las manos vacías y esa posibilidad quedaba completamente descartada.

Solo de imaginar la cara que pondría Gold, a Regina se le ponían los pelos de punta.

La elección de la indumentaria fue el primero de sus contratiempos. Ninguna había previsto asistir a una fiesta de gala y cualquier esperanza de encontrar un modelo adecuado en la única tienda de ropa que había en los aledaños quedaba descartada: Modas Rupperta no se parecía en nada a Dolce & Gabanna.

Tuvieron suerte de que Graham se prestara a hacerles el favor durante el comienzo de sus vacaciones navideñas. Él y su novia Kathryn les enviaron varios vestidos para que pudieran elegir el que más les gustaba.

\- ¿Seguro que es una buena idea? ¿Y si el griego no es más que un ganadero de la zona y os está tomando el pelo? ¿Qué pasará entonces? - les comentó el muchacho durante una conversación telefónica.

\- Tranquilo, Graham.

\- Sí, no te preocupes: Gina lo tiene todo bajo control - afirmó Emma por detrás, para sorpresa del muchacho, que no pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuándo frases como "Gina lo tiene todo bajo control" formaban parte del vocabulario de Emma.

Sintió tentaciones de hacer algún comentario al respecto, pero se limitó a intercambiar una mirada con su novia, como diciéndole "luego te cuento".

El vestido que eligió Regina era largo, de un favorecedor color champán. Con ayuda de Emma, se las había arreglado para dominar su casi siempre despeinada melena y ahora la llevaba recogida en un elegante moño, dejando al descubierto la zona de su nuca, que resultó ser tan seductora que Emma no pudo evitar apreciarla de soslayo. Ella iba completamente de rojo, con un vestido que marcaba su curvilíneocuerpo. Se había pintado los labios a juego y estaba tan guapa que Regina sabía que tan pronto hiciera su aparición, todas las miradas se centrarían en ella. Había sido así desde el colegio; ahora no podía ser diferente. Pero, a decir verdad, ella tampoco se veía mal. La propia Emma parecía sorprendida de su atuendo y acababa de cazarla observando su muslo, porque su vestido tenía una raja que hacía que al sentarse se le viera gran parte de una pierna.

\- Ya hemos llegado - anunció el señor Winehouse, que se había prestado a llevarlas a la casa de Wood en su camioneta.

\- No me habías dicho que vivía en un castillo.

Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- No me lo preguntaste. Estabas demasiado ocupada enfadándote conmigo.

Regina sonrió. A pesar de las discusiones, tenía que reconocer que Emma empezaba a caerle muy bien.

El castillo de Beckinsale era una de las propiedades más importantes de Escocia. Se trataba de una de estas fortalezas medievales de muros empedrados, coronada por dos verticales torreones desde los que siempre daba la sensación de estar siendo vigilado por varios pares de ojos. Atravesaron la verja de hierro forjado que rodeaba toda la finca y caminaron con dificultad por el camino empedrado que conducía a la entrada. La fortaleza había sido engalanada convenientemente para la ocasión. El jardín estaba decorado con centros de flores frescas, y dos gigantescas antorchas recibían a los invitados en la gigantesca puerta de entrada.

El interior no era menos impresionante. Una alfombra roja atravesaba el recibidor del castillo, iluminado por velas que titilaban en el suelo, distribuidas en hileras. Al cruzar un amplísimo recibidor de altos techos, se llegaba al salón donde parecía que iba a tener lugar la cena. La mayoría de los invitados ya había llegado cuando ellas hicieron su aparición, charlaban alegremente mientras degustaban los aperitivos que servían los camareros. Todos iban vestidos de gala, por lo que se sintieron aliviadas al no desentonar con el ambiente.

Aristides Chronos se acercó a ellas nada más verlas. Hizo una genuflexión y les besó la mano.

\- Señoritas, hoy están espléndidas - afirmó, aunque centrándose más en Emma. Regina se sintió bastante incómoda al tener de nuevo enfrente a aquel individuo. Sintió que el monstruo verde de los celos empezaba a despertarse en su interior, pero esta vez logró controlarlo. Emma la miró con curiosidad, como si estuviera intentando descifrar sus pensamientos y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida que le hizo olvidar rápidamente la presencia del griego.

Aristides Chronos hizo un gesto con la mano y ellas lo siguieron a través del salón. Emma iba delante y, como era de esperar, hizo que varias cabezas se giraran a su paso. La gente parecía deslumbrada por su belleza.

Recorrieron varios metros hasta que dieron con un grupo de tres personas, una mujer y dos hombres que charlaban animadamente cerca de cuarteto de cuerda que arrancaba notas de sus instrumentos para amenizar la velada.

\- Permítanme que les presente al anfitrión de la fiesta, el escritor August Wood - comentó Aristides mientras posaba la mano en el hombro del hombre que les estaba dando la espalda, para conseguir llamar su atención.

August Wood se giró y sonrió complacido con lo que vio, antes de saludarlas con extrema cortesía. La presencia de Emma no pareció impactarle especialmente. Sin embargo, sus ojos se detuvieron en Regina, a quien analizó con frialdad y sorpresa cuando llegó el turno de saludarla. Por un momento la muchacha sintió pánico de que la hubiera reconocido, de que hubiera descubierto que trabajaba para Gold & White o lo sospechara porque algún habitante del pueblo le hubiera dicho que habían estado preguntando por él. Ese sería el final de su viaje y sintió tanto pánico que estaba segura de que se le notaba en la cara.

Emma se dio perfecta cuenta de su nerviosismo y para intentar tranquilizarla, entrelazó su brazo al suyo, al tiempo que rompía el hielo entablando conversación con el escritor: - Una fiesta preciosa, muchas gracias por invitarnos.

\- El placer es todo mío - respondió Wood, todavía con la mirada fija en Regina, aunque no pareciera completamente ajeno a los encantos de Emma, muy especialmente a su generoso escote.

\- Estoy sedienta - afirmó Emma con rapidez, todo estrategia - ¿Nos disculpan, caballeros, si vamos a buscar algo que llevarnos a los labios? He visto unas botellas de champán que parecen deliciosas.

\- Por favor - replicó Wood con un gesto de su mano - están en su casa.

Emma tiró disimuladamente de Regina, que parecía haberse quedado petrificada. Le iba susurrando cosas al oído para intentar tranquilizarla.

\- Sonríe, sonríe todo lo que puedas o notará que te ha entrado el pánico.

\- ¿Has visto cómo me ha mirado? ¿Crees que sospecha que somos editoras? - inquirió entre dientes, mientras se esforzaba por sonreír lo máximo posible.

\- Puede ser, pero no lo creo. Si no, ya nos habría encerrado en las mazmorras.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me ha mirado así?

La rubia se detuvo cuando llegaron a la mesa de las bebidas. Agarró una copa de champán y le dio un trago largo. Si la noche continuaba por aquellos derroteros, tenía toda la intención de emborracharse.

\- Seguramente porque piensa que eres muy guapa - respondió con naturalidad.

\- Claro, se iba a fijar en mí teniéndote a ti delante. No digas tonterías...

Emma bajó su copa, dejando un poso de carmín rojo en el borde del cristal.

A veces no daba crédito a sus oídos.

\- Regina, mírate, por favor, estás preciosa esta noche. ¿Quién no querría estar contigo? Hasta yo mataría por estar contigo.

La morena sintió calor en las mejillas. Ese comentario había sido de lo más inesperado, pero por la forma en la que la estaba mirando, supo que Emma estaba siendo sincera. Sus pupilas brillaban más que de costumbre, seguramente debido al generoso sorbo de champán, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran sin querer hacia los labios de Emma, hacia ese carmín rojo que había manchado el borde de su copa.

\- ¿Les apetece un canapé?

Fue un camarero quien las interrumpió esta vez. Emma desvió la mirada y notó que ella también se estaba ruborizando. Pensó que no debería haber dicho aquello. Se estaba metiendo en jardines de los que no estaba muy segura de cómo salir y aunque en su vida había salido airosa de otras situaciones complicadas, nada podía compararse a estar empezando a sentir algo por Regina Mills. Sin embargo, ella no parecía darse cuenta del problema. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de absolutamente nada y Emma agarró otra copa de champán, dispuesta a ahogar sus penas en doradas burbujas que juguetearan con su paladar.

El camarero se fue, pero entre ellas ya se había formado un silencio extraño que Regina intentó olvidar mirándose los pies, como si en ellos hubiera algo fascinante, y que Emma empleó para observar a los invitados. A los pocos minutos de ignorarse una a la otra todo volvió a su sitio, y optaron por hablar de trabajo, como siempre hacían cuando se veían forzadas a superar una situación tensa.

\- Siento tener que decirte que no deja de mirarte.

\- ¿A mí? - Regina estaba confusa. Todavía respiraba con dificultad. Se le notaba agitada.

\- Sí, a ti. Creo que le has impactado, Regina. Si mi instinto no me falla, vas a tener que hablar tú con él.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Eres tú la que sabe coquetear! Eres tú la que tiene que…

Un carraspeo interrumpió lo que la morena estaba diciendo. Al girarse, se topó con Aristides Chronos y toda su pomposidad, que se estaba colocando los gemelos mientras esperaba a que las chicas notaran su presencia. Regina le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia a su compañera, aunque ella no pareciera preocupada en lo más mínimo. Estaba claro que la idea de verla tratando de coquetear con el escritor le divertía profundamente.

\- Señorita - dijo, dirigiéndose a Regina - si fuera tan amable de acompañarme, al señor Wood le gustaría invitarle a un baile.

La morena la miró presa del pánico, pero Emma le guiñó un ojo para darle a entender que podía hacerlo. Aunque hubiera querido, en realidad no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, el escritor estaba interesado en Regina, no en ella y aunque esto constituía un ligero contratiempo, si la morena conseguía mantener la calma y se dejaba llevar un poco, tal vez tuvieran alguna esperanza.

\- ¿Le importa si le robo a su acompañante unos minutos? —le preguntó Aristides Chronos, mirándola con lascivia.

\- Para nada, creo que sabré distraerme hasta que me sea devuelta - contestó, toda elegancia y saber estar, aunque estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua nada más decirlo. Sonaba como si Regina fuera algo suyo.

Suspiró. Ahora solo tenía que buscar una forma de matar el tiempo hasta que su compañera volviera. Se recogió el vestido para sentarse en una de las butacas estilo Luis XVI. No lo hizo por descansar de los tacones, ya que estaba acostumbrada a llevarlos la mayor parte del día, sino porque desde aquella posición podía echar un discreto vistazo a toda la habitación y, especialmente, al círculo de gente que se había formado alrededor de Regina, que lidiaba con la situación con una serenidad admirable. Le sorprendió verla tan segura y confiada. Estaba convencida de que la morena no era consciente de hasta qué punto su belleza y refinamiento estaba deslumbrando a los invitados, en especial a Wood, que no dejaba de atusarse la barba de chivo sin quitarle ojo de encima. Miraba sobre todo su escote, que aquella noche no solo era generoso sino también llamativo. Emma se había dado cuenta de ello nada más verla, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto porque, conociéndola, se habría cambiado el vestido por un jersey de cuello alto en menos de lo que dura uno de sus pestañeos.

Captó por el rabillo del ojo una presencia a su lado, y volvió la cabeza para mirar al chico que se acababa de sentar en la butaca que tenía enfrente. Parecía un clon de Killian Jones, el chico del departamento de marketing de la editorial. Misma sonrisa de autocomplacencia, mismo flequillo peinado descuidadamente adrede, pero, oh, distintos ojos, este los tenía verdes.

Emma suspiró con cansancio. ¿De verdad? ¿Es que no era suficiente con tener que aguantar a todos los Jones del mundo a diario como para encontrarse el mismo tipo de guapo pretencioso en Escocia también? ¿En un viaje de trabajo? Ah, no. Esta vez ni tenía ni quería sacar la paciencia para soportar otra ronda de piropos.

Su intención era quitarse al moscón de encima lo antes posible, por lo que decidió darle un poco de femme fatale en vena. Por lo menos así se desquitaría de los malos momentos que le había hecho pasar Jones.

\- Buenas noches - la saludó el chico con otra de esas sonrisas producesuspiros-de-quinceañeras - estaba al otro lado de la habitación, y no he podido evitar fijarme en…

\- En mí, claro. - Emma cruzó las piernas. El chico abrió la boca con asombro—. No, no me lo digas: ha sido por el "movimiento de mi increíble melena rubia" o por "la exuberante belleza de mis rasgos exóticos".

\- En realidad...

\- No, en serio - le interrumpió la rubia, inclinándose más hacia él - déjame adivinarlo, es mucho más divertido. Estás pensando en la "delicada caída del satén rojo por mi piel pálida" o en cómo mi "encantadora y confiada sonrisa" te obnubila. Quizás quieras "escribir una oda a mis perfectamente definidos hoyuelos". Las he escuchado todas, querido, dudo de que tengas la capacidad de sorprenderme.

Se quedó mirándole, desafiante, balanceando su copa de champán, intentando transmitirle todo el hastío que tantos hombres le habían causado a través de los años.

El joven carraspeó, y se acercó todavía más ella, para susurrarle al oído: - En realidad quería preguntarte si podrías presentarme a tu amiga, la del vestido dorado. Es la mujer más bonita que he visto en mucho tiempo - le explicó cortésmente.

Emma parpadeó. El chico señaló con la cabeza a Regina. Emma parpadeó otra vez. Durante un segundo entero, con todas sus décimas, se sintió la chica más estúpida de todo el castillo, seguramente también de todo el planeta, probablemente del universo. Volvió a parpadear.

\- Está casada - dijo tan pronto como consiguió salir del trance - con muchos hijos. Decenas de hijos. Y perros, muchos perros. Oh, sí. Esa casa es un zoológico, ya me entiendes.

Su interlocutor frunció los labios y rebuscó en el interior de la chaqueta. Sacó una tarjeta de visita y se la tendió.

\- Aun así, ¿le harás llegar mi tarjeta? Estaría encantado de…

\- Claro - le cortó, cogiendo grácilmente la tarjeta entre dos dedos y enarcando una ceja. - Patrick - dijo leyendo el nombre del muchacho - Me aseguraré de que la reciba.

El tal Patrick sonrió con todos los dientes humanamente mostrables, en señal de agradecimiento, y desapareció de nuevo entre los invitados. Emma observó unos segundos la tarjeta, casi sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Ooops - dijo entonces, abriendo la mano y dejando caer la tarjeta al suelo mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de champán - Una verdadera lástima, Patrick…

Al fin y al cabo, el champán que servían en la fiesta era de primera, así que le hizo un gesto al camarero para conseguir otra copa. Cuando se puso en pie, no se privó del gusto de pisar con disimulo la tarjeta un par de veces. Pero sólo un par, tampoco era cuestión de excederse.


End file.
